Au dernier moment
by Shuasio
Summary: Stiles est délaissé par son père qui est tout le temps au travail, mais également par son meilleur ami qui préfère passer du temps avec sa petite amie. Il va découvrir une nouvelle facette de Derek, un nouvel aspect du loup qui lui plaira beaucoup. Il trouvera en Derek un ami, du réconfort et de la protection. Mais cela ne durera pas...
1. L'amitié

Bien le bonjour à tous et toutes ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !  
Me revoilà après une assez longue absence (très longue en fait, ne me frapper pas s'il vous plait, ou alors pas fort) avec une nouvelle histoire. À la base, il s'agissait d'un OS seulement je le trouvais un peu trop long et j'ai donc décidé de le découper en chapitres et de rajouter une scène ou deux. Alors, je vous préviens, l'histoire est totalement écrite et je ne vous laisserai donc pas tomber en cours de route. Je publierai tous les vendredis pendant… un certain nombre de vendredis !

Pour les détails sur les personnages, l'histoire se centre sur Derek et Stiles, mais il y a également (comme dans ce premier chapitre) Scott, et pour finir le shérif Stilinski qui auront une place importante. Derek est toujours l'alpha, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance ici, mais quand je parle de l'alpha je parle bien de lui et pas de Scott. Je tiens à le préciser immédiatement, il y aura dû Sterek ! Pour ce ceux qui n'aiment pas ce pairing ou encore ceux qui n'aiment pas les histoires avec deux hommes, dans ce cas ne lisez pas (vous êtes prévenu(e)s) !  
En ce qui concerne le titre, j'ai hésité très longtemps entre deux possibilités, mais c'est « Au dernier moment » qui a gagné. Le deuxième choix était « Son sourire » et je pense que vous verrez au fil de l'histoire pourquoi ces deux titres auraient aussi bien été l'un que l'autre.

Voilà tout, je vais vous laisser lire (je pense que j'ai déjà assez parlé comme ça) en espérant que mon histoire vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à vendredi pour le second chapitre !  
A bientôt mes petits loups !

* * *

Tous les adolescents étaient réunis chez la jeune Martin qui avait décidé de fêter son anniversaire le premier week-end de novembre. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser, certains dansaient même dans la piscine alors que l'alcool coulait à flots, et cela malgré qu'il faisait assez froid. Stiles avait un peu trop bu et il trébucha sur une pierre posée dans un coin, il ne sentit pas vraiment la douleur, mais ronchonna quand même. Il frotta sa cheville et sortit s'allonger dans l'herbe juste devant la maison, espérant que les murs allaient s'arrêter de bouger. Son meilleur ami le vit sortir et se demanda où il pouvait bien aller, il le suivit pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse aucune bêtise et le trouva allonger dans l'herbe. Stiles regarda le loup en souriant avant de crier son nom, alors qu'il n'était qu'à un mètre de lui.

- _Je n'ai jamais compris la différence entre un enterrement et un anniversaire. _Il fronça alors les sourcils, semblant en réflexion profonde, paressant même contrarié. _Non, mais, vraiment je veux dire ! Quelles différences ?_

_- Alors toi, t'as 'vraiment' trop bu !_

_- Pas du tout, juste un verre… ou deux… ou six ! Je n'ai pas pris le temps de compter, mais ne change pas de sujet, je te parle d'un truc important là._

_- Tu essayes de me parler d'un truc important, nuance ! Et de toute façon, tu ne te souviendras même plus de tout ça demain… _Scott était bien content d'avoir ses pouvoirs de lycanthrope, il sermonnait son ami alors qu'il avait bu autant que lui, mais l'effet sur lui était beaucoup moins fort. _Aller, relève-toi, on va rentrer._

_- Non ! Toi, assieds-toi et écoute-moi un peu au lieu de vouloir m'engueuler. Je sais que boire à mon âge est mal, je suis le fils du shérif, je suis quand même bien placé pour le savoir ! Mais c'est ta faute fallait pas m'obliger à venir, je n'arrête pas de faire des choses illégales quand je suis avec toi. _

_- Maintenant, ça va être ma faute… je ne t'ai pas obligé de venir avec moi, c'est même toi qui voulais venir parce que « On ne peut pas rater l'anniversaire de Lydia Martin ». _Ne voyant aucune réaction de son meilleur ami, il décida de céder et de s'allonger dans l'herbe à ses côtés. _Bon aller, dis-moi ce qui te perturbe temps._

_- Je me demandais quelle était la différence entre un anniversaire et un enterrement…_

_- Tu sais que tu poses vraiment des questions bizarres des fois y'a pas vraiment de point commun en fait… en plus, fêter n'est pas vraiment le meilleur mot je pense. _Stiles avait toujours été un garçon hyperactif, étrange et maladroit, alors que Scott était un peu idiot et téméraire mais cela leur donnait un certain charme, ça les rendait attendrissant l'un et l'autre. C'était peut-être également pour cela qu'ils étaient tellement inséparables, ils s'étaient bien trouvés et maintenant il serait dur de les séparer.

- _C'est toi le gars bizarre entre nous deux, moi je suis le beau gosse ! _Les deux jeunes se mirent à rire, entre rire sincère et effluves d'alcool. _Essaye de regarder les choses différemment c'est la même chose ! Des gens qui se connaissent plus ou moins ou même pas du tout apportent des cadeaux et ils sont là pour 'célébrer' une seule personne qui est très heureuse là où elle est…_

_- Comment tu peux savoir que l'on est heureux quand on meurt ? _Le lycanthrope se frappa mentalement le crâne en se disant qu'il était tout aussi étrange que son meilleur ami.

- _Je n'en sais rien ! Même si j'ai failli, à cause de toi et des autres créatures bizarres, plus d'une fois y laisser ma vie, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas encore mort. _Le regard de Stiles était brillant de tristesse, comme si la mélancolie était venue le frapper en plein visage. _Mais je l'espère, pas vraiment pour moi, mais pour tous ceux qui sont déjà là-bas… pour ma mère… _

- _Bon aller vieux, on bouge d'ici ! Ça devient trop bizarre, et même pour nous… _

Après s'être relevé, il obligea Stiles à faire de même et ils se rendirent à pied –le fils du shérif n'étant pas du tout en état de conduire- jusque chez les McCall où Stiles trouva les bras de Morphée sans peine alors que Scott s'endormit peu à près lui, grâce au battement régulier du cœur de son meilleur ami. Durant la nuit, le jeune humain réveilla plusieurs fois son meilleur ami à cause de ses cauchemars. Le loup ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il pouvait bien rêver, mais il était quasi sûr que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien, il ne cessait d'appeler le nom de sa mère ou celui de son père. Scott aurait bien voulu faire quelque chose, mais il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire n'ayant pas encore le pouvoir de combattre les cauchemars.

##

Le jeune humain fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui venait l'agresser au visage sans grande surprise il avait mal au crâne, il était fatigué et avait envie de vomir. Lorsque Scott le prévint qu'il était déjà quatorze heures, sa seule réaction fut de mettre son oreiller sur son visage et de pousser un long gémissement plaintif qui semblait signifier 'laisse moi tranquille, je veux dormir… tu es un monstre sans cœur qui ne pense pas à mes besoins' et aussi 'j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir, je me sens tellement mal'. Il lui fallut énormément de volonté pour décider de passer à l'action et de se lever du lit de Scott où il s'était effondré la veille. Lorsque Scott lui proposa d'aller se rafraichir, il décida que prendre une douche était la meilleure des idées vu son état. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain de son meilleur ami un simple essuie autour de la taille –vu qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange et que ceux de la veille sentaient l'alcool et étaient couvert de taches d'herbe- il découvrit Scott assit en tailleur sur son lit qui semblait être anxieux, les sourcils froncés et le regard dans le vide.

- _Tout va bien mon pote ? _Il s'allongea alors sur le lit auprès de loup qui fit de même juste après.

- _Moi ça va… Mais toi alors ? T'es sûr que tout va bien ? _Malgré que le plafond était devenu la chose la plus intéressante de la chambre de l'adolescent, il jeta un regard inquiet vers son meilleur ami. Il se voulait protecteur pour lui, mais bien souvent il se sentait impuissant.

- _Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas ! Pourquoi tu demandes ça tout à coup ? Si c'est pour la question d'hier soir, laisse tomber… _L'humain laissa passer un temps de réflexion avant d'afficher un sourire triomphant sur son visage. _T'as vu, je m'en souviens !_

_- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça Stiles… Cette nuit, tu as fait plusieurs cauchemars, et souvent tu appelais ta mère ou ton père. Et puis tu es plus triste ces jours-ci, et tu parlais d'enterrement hier alors je…_

_- C'est bon, tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien. Je vais bien !_

_- C'est toujours ce que tu dis. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire à moi, vraiment tout et même si ça te semble idiot. _Le jeune brun resta muet bien sûr qu'il le savait, ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre et cela depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Et pourtant il hésitait à parler, dans le fond ce n'était pas important, il fallait juste laisser le temps faire son travail. Le problème était simple : Stiles se sentait vraiment seul ! Scott lui accordait de moins en moins de temps entre sa petite amie et Isaac –qui semblait être devenu très proche de lui très rapidement- tandis que son père travaillait de plus en plus, des fois il ne le voyait pas pendant plusieurs jours.

- _Merci Scott… _Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il prit la main de Scott et lui offrit un sourire, tout simplement. Il se sentait en confiance, et étrangement un peu mieux qu'habituellement au moment où il allait parler de se qu'il le dérangeait, Isaac entra sans toquer et resta debout devant eux sans rien dire. Il faut avouer que la scène était assez déroutante les deux garçons, dont un à moitié nu, couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, se tenant la main et regardant le plafond.

-_Isaac ! _Scott se releva et s'empourpra alors qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se sentait gêné, mais le regard de l'intéressé semblait tout aussi gêné que le sien, même peut-être un peu amusé de voir les garçons si proches.

- _Je…vous… dérange peut-être ?_

_- Oh tient Isaac… non pas vraiment. _Stiles s'était enfin relevé, il ne voulait pas se montrer méfiant en vers le jeune loup et pourtant sa phrase semblait remplie de reproches. Il lâcha enfin la main de Scott, n'ayant pas remarqué jusque-là qu'il la tenait toujours dans la sienne.

- _On n'est pas gays… J'aime Allison. _Il se sentit obligé de donner ces informations comme si tout le monde ne le savait pas déjà, mais la réflexion fit naitre un grain de malice dans les prunelles noisette de l'humain.

- _Ben si quand même un petit peu Scott !_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu… _Le jeune brun mit son indexe sur la bouche de son voisin tout en prenant une pose qui se voulait aguicheuse.

_- Shhh ! Oui, c'était vraiment une nuit de folie ! _La position du fils Stilinski ainsi que sa remarque fit écrouler de rire c'est deux compères, qui rigolaient autant de lui que ce qu'il avait dit.

_- T'es vraiment trop con ! Bon aller va t'habiller, t'as qu'à prendre des affaires dans mon armoire. _C'est ainsi que les garçons sortirent dans la rue, Stiles ayant enfin trouvé des vêtements à sa taille après dix minutes de recherches.

- _Bon, on fait quoi ? Parce que faut que je retourne chez moi, et j'aimerais aussi récupérer ma voiture qui est restée chez Lydia hier soir !_

_- Toi je ne sais pas, moi en tout cas je vais chez Allison. Elle m'attend déjà depuis un petit temps, mais je lui dirai que si je suis en retard c'est la faute de la marmotte qui me sert de meilleur ami !_

_- Alors c'est comme ça ? T'es sérieux ? Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre mon amitié Scott ?! _L'humain prenait un air faussement outré, même si dans le fond, il n'avait pas envie de rester avec Isaac.

_- À demain, amusez-vous bien tous les deux ! _Il fit cette remarque avec un sourire en coin accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil, les laissant tous deux penauds. Le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, n'étant pas vraiment proches.

- _Bon ben… On ne m'attend nulle part, je suis venu à pied jusqu'ici et toi tu dois récupérer ta voiture, on marche un peu ? _

L'humain acquiesça sans vraiment être sûr de vouloir passer de longues minutes gênantes aux côtés d'un garçon qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Mais plus il avançait, plus il découvrait un garçon drôle, charmant, timide… peut-être qu'il ne le connaissait tout simplement pas et qu'il était un peu jaloux de la place qu'il possédait dans le cœur de Scott. Lorsque le sujet arriva enfin, Isaac lui avoua qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal en prenant sa place de meilleur ami sa condition de loup-garou les avait rapprochés et il se sentait en sécurité auprès de l'adolescent. Stiles ressentait la même chose avec le fils de l'infirmière, il se trouvait d'ailleurs plus d'un point commun avec le bêta.  
Ils arrivèrent chez Lydia seulement quinze minutes plus tard, à cause de Stiles qui se plaignait de douleur à la cheville. Seulement, le fils du shérif ne trouva plus ses clés dans ses poches, étant donné que ce n'était plus ses vêtements ! Il essaya ensuite de trouver son portable, mais encore une fois il ne s'était pas téléporté d'un pantalon à l'autre. Il commençait à se maudire intérieurement d'être aussi idiot des fois, lorsqu'Isaac commença à rire devant la mine que faisait l'humain. Le lycanthrope proposa à Stiles de se rendre au hangar vu que ce serait plus facile que de rentrer chez lui étant donné la distance, il pourrait soigner sa cheville en arrivant. L'humain accepta se disant que personne ne l'attendait chez lui, et que de toute manière il n'avait pas mieux à faire. Ils reprirent leur marche pour dix minutes supplémentaires qui semblèrent de plus en plus difficiles pour le garçon qui souffrait un peu plus à chaque pas. Enfin arrivé, il s'effondra sur un des canapés sans prendre conscience qu'il venait d'entrer en « territoire ennemi ».


	2. Besoin d'un taxi ?

Bonsoir à tous ! :3  
Alors oui, j'aime vous laisser un petit mot avant le chapitre parce que… j'aime ça ! J'espère que vous allez tous très bien, pour ma part je n'ai pas à me plaindre ! Vous m'avez vraiment fait très plaisir avec vos reviews, je vous remercie encore pour ces commentaires et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

J'ai remarqué une petite erreur dans le premier chapitre (honte à moi), même si cette fiction est un peu « en dehors » du temps de la série, il y a une incohérence… Je commence mon histoire en disant que les jeunes sont tous réunis pour fêter l'anniversaire de Lydia au début novembre, seulement dans la saison deux elle le fête en mars (juste avant la 'lune des vers' où elle réveil Peter (personnage que vous allez apprécier dans ce chapitre je pense)). Selon Wiki, elle serait née plus précisément le seize mars 1995, même si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, je m'excuse.

Il nous manquait dans ce court début, alors le voici, le voilà notre ténébreux aux canines bien pointues préféré : Derek ! Tout en chair et en nonos (feinte plutôt pourrie, j'ai honte (je tends le bâton pour me faire battre là x))), j'espère que ce que j'ai fait de lui vous ira.  
Je vous laisse maintenant avec ce nouveau (et un peu plus long) chapitre, et je vous dis à vendredi prochain ! :)

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et deux hommes entrèrent découvrant les adolescents assis sur l'un des canapés –pour ne pas dire le seul- de l'entrepôt. Peter n'y fit même pas attention et prit une des bouteilles d'eau avant de reprendre sa lecture qui l'avait abandonnée avant de partir. Il avait insisté pour accompagner son neveu qui partait simplement faire quelques courses… il serait revenu au bout de trente minutes s'il avait été tout seul, mais son oncle passait son temps à analyser tous les produits. Il revint au bout de deux heures et avec deux fois plus que ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait été tenté plusieurs fois de tuer son oncle -une seconde fois- mais se contrôla tant bien que mal. Derek déposa les sacs de provisions et ricana en voyant l'adolescent allongé avec un sac de glaçons sur le pied.

- _Isaac, je croyais avoir été clair avec toi ! Si tu vis avec moi, tu suis mes règles pourquoi t'as ramené un sdf ici ? _L'alpha visait son souffre-douleur préféré, mais c'était juste une remarque de plus, le jeune brun s'en moquait.

- _AH ! AH ! Très drôle Derek, tu en as d'autre des comme ça peut-être ? _Le fils Stilinski tenta de se lever, mais il avait toujours aussi mal à la cheville et un spasme de douleur se fit voir sur son visage fatigué. Isaac voulut faire entendre raison à l'humain et le faire s'asseoir, mais il voulait faire le fier pour ne pas montrer qu'il souffrait à son agresseur préféré. _Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne reste pas sur ton 'territoire', j'allais partir. Merci Isaac ! _Il essaya de boiter jusqu'à la porte comme si de rien n'était, mais le plus vieux l'en empêcha en agrippant son bras pour le retenir, pas pour lui faire du mal.

- _Et tu comptes rentrer à pied dans ton état Stilinski ? T'as déjà du mal à rester debout, alors je me demande bien comment tu comptes faire plusieurs kilomètres…_

_- Lâche-moi… Hale ! Et puis comment tu sais que je vais rentrer à pied ? Tu t'amuses à me suivre maintenant ?! _Le jeune humain avait posé son index sur le torse de Derek, et il le regardait dans les yeux avec insistance. On pourrait croire qu'il avait gagné beaucoup d'assurance soudainement, mais il s'agissait juste d'une façade son cœur semblait faire une course effrénée dans sa poitrine alors que ses jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles.

- _Je ne te suis pas, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que passer mon temps à t'observer à longueur de journée. Seulement, l'espèce de poubelle bleue qui te sert de voiture n'est pas devant l'entrée et, que je sache, Isaac n'a ni permis, ni voiture. _Il lâcha le bras de l'adolescent qui continua son chemin comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, voyant le mal qu'il avait à marcher l'alpha ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. _Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Je vais te ramener chez toi…_

_- Que… quoi ?! Dis plutôt que tu veux m'emmener au milieu de la forêt et me trancher la gorge ! Hors de question que je monte dans ta voiture._

_- Non, quand je dis que je vais te ramener chez toi, ça veut dire que je vais te ramener chez toi et je ne te laisse pas le choix. _Le loup attrapa les clés de sa Camaro, posée sur une petite table tout près de la porte et ensuite, il se rapprocha près du jeune homme. Un peu trop près au goût de Stiles qui sentit son pouls s'accélérer malgré lui. _Mais si tu continues à crier comme un putois, je n'aurai pas besoin d'aller jusque dans les bois pour te couper en deux. _

Stiles était obligé d'avouer qu'il lui serait impossible de rentrer chez lui à pied vu la douleur à sa cheville, mais cela risquait d'être encore plus difficile si le haut de son corps était séparé de ses jambes. Il pesa le pour et le contre et décida de monter dans la voiture du loup en espérant arriver en vie à la fin du voyage. Il essaya de se faire le plus petit et muet possible, mais le silence fut de courte durée étant donné qu'il devait expliquer à l'alpha que ses clés étaient avec le reste de ses affaires chez Scott. Après l'avoir supplié, le loup accepta enfin d'aller chez son bêta avant de déposer l'adolescent chez lui. En arrivant, Derek décida qu'il irait chercher les affaires lui-même il descendit donc de sa voiture et grimpa à la fenêtre, comme à son habitude. Seulement, lorsqu'il regarda par celle-ci, il put voir que le jeune brun n'était pas seul dans sa chambre ! Mais il toqua quand même contre la vitre, il ne voulait pas être venu pour repartir sans ce qu'il voulait.

- _Ah mais… Derek ?! _Scott sursauta, il aurait du l'entendre grimper grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais il était bien trop occupé avec Allison que pour faire attention aux bruits qui l'entouraient. Il sauta de son lit et mit le premier short qu'il trouva avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre alors que la chasseuse se cacha sous les draps. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- McCall…Allison… Je viens chercher les affaires de Stiles, il en a besoin parce que ses clés sont à l'intérieur. Tu peux me les donner ?_

_- Oh ça ! Oui, tiens, j'ai tout mis dans son sac. _Scott tendit un sac à l'homme toujours pendu à sa fenêtre avant de s'arrêter dans son mouvement. _Minute… Pourquoi il te faut les affaires de Stiles au juste ?_

_- Parce qu'il est dans ma voiture et qu'il m'attend là, je le ramène chez lui. _

_- Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui le ramènes chez lui ? _Le bêta releva un sourcil, comme s'il était en train d'accuser le lycanthrope d'on ne sait quoi.

- _Rho Scott… Donne-moi ce foutu sac et on en parle plus ! _Le loup-garou arracha presque le sac des mains de l'adolescent, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol tout en vérifiant que personne ne l'avait observé. En arrivant dans sa voiture, il lança littéralement le sac sur l'adolescent en lui donnant un regard méchant en prime. _Je te préviens… Je l'ai fait une fois, pas deux._

_- Ok heu… Merci ! _En voyant le paquet, il se rappela qu'il avait également laissé son sac de cours dans la chambre de son meilleur ami avant de partir à la fête. _Maintenant, tu peux me déposer chez Lydia s'il te plait ? Ma voiture est là-bas…_

_- Je ne suis pas un taxi, si tu n'avais pas remarqué ! Et en plus, ce n'est pas avec ton pied dans cet état que tu vas pouvoir conduire… Je te ramène chez toi._

Stiles préféra ne pas répondre, et le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Derek insista pour l'aider à marcher malgré les contestations de l'adolescent qui voulait se débrouiller seul, la soudaine proximité du corps de l'alpha fit battre le cœur du plus jeune un peu plus vite qu'il ne le devrait. C'était toujours comme ça, il réagissait de cette manière dès que Derek s'approchait un peu trop près de lui, peut-être avait-il simplement peur de lui. Le shérif étant toujours au travail, le loup se permit d'entrer pour aider Stiles à monter les escaliers, mais il sortit directement après. L'adolescent vida son sac et tria ses affaires, il retrouva ses vêtements et son téléphone, mais pas les clés de sa voiture, il regarda deux fois dans chaque poche, mais elles semblaient avoir disparu. Il ne s'en inquiétât pas et se dit qu'elles étaient probablement toujours chez Scott, il pourrait aller les chercher le lendemain. Il se jeta dans son lit et s'endormit assez vite.

Il était à peine huit heures du matin, lorsque Stiles fut réveillé par son père qui faisait du bruit dans la cuisine peut-être venait-il de rentrer ou bien il s'apprêtait peut-être à repartir au travail. L'adolescent ne se posa pas très longtemps la question et sauta de son lit –c'est une façon de parler, car il avait encore plus mal à la cheville que la veille- pour aller retrouver le shérif qui le regarda boiter dans les escaliers avec un air étonné sur le visage. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du garçon que de se lever à une heure si matinale un dimanche, de plus la dernière fois que son père avait pu le voir, il marchait très bien.

- _Salut p'pa ! Tu viens de rentrer ? _Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlé, l'adolescent était content d'enfin pouvoir voir son père, il espérait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui avant que celui-ci n'ait besoin de retourner travailler.

- _Tu t'es levé tôt aujourd'hui dit donc ! Et oui je viens de rentrer, mais je suis juste venu chercher des dossiers et prendre une douche avant de repartir… Mais tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? _Le shérif avait l'impression de manquer à son rôle de père ces derniers temps, toujours en train de travailler et même quand il arrivait à trouver un peu de temps, il rentrait avec du travail.

- _De quoi tu… Ah ! Tu parles de ma cheville ? _Le jeune brun passa sa main sur l'endroit d'impact en réalisant que c'était bien plus gonflé que lorsqu'il c'était endormi, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour autant, ce n'était pas la mort. _Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste…_

_- Stiles ! Ce n'est pas rien, ta cheville est enflée et tu ne sais même plus marcher… J'appelle tout de suite le médecin ! _Il prit le téléphone et commença à chercher le numéro de leur médecin, avant de lancer un regard à son fils. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une petite blessure, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire et il ne supportait pas d'être si absent, il avait l'impression de rater des choses importantes. Il avait toujours essayé de protéger son fils, et encore une fois il échouait dans sa mission. _Tu sais quoi, on va plutôt aller aux urgences, c'est mieux !_

_- Mais arrête papa, tu te fais vraiment du mouron pour rien. C'est juste une entorse ou autre chose, mais pas de quoi s'affoler, j'irai voir le médecin dés que j'aurai déjeuné. _Il n'en avait absolument pas l'envie, il détestait les hôpitaux et les médecins aussi, mais il le ferait si c'était pour que son père arrête de s'inquiéter pour lui.

- _Promis ?_

_- Oui… promis, Scott m'y amènera et si pas, je pourrai toujours demander à quelqu'un d'autre._

_- D'accord, ne fait pas l'idiot, et si jamais n'hésite pas à m'appeler surtout ! Je serai dans mon bureau toute la journée… d'ailleurs, je file ou sinon je vais être en retard._

_- A toute à l'heure p'pa ! _

À nouveau, Stiles se retrouvait seul à la maison, avec l'obligation d'aller à l'hôpital en plus. Avant de préparer son déjeuner, il envoya un sms à Scott pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu les clés de sa voiture. Il lui répondit directement malgré l'heure matinale, seulement il disait ne pas les avoir vues chez lui. Après avoir rapidement mangé en regardant un dessin animé, il fila sous une douche bien chaude. Seulement, elle fut écourtée par la sonnette de l'entrée il sortit et s'essuya le plus vite possible et mit rapidement un t-shirt et un pantalon tout en criant « J'arrive, j'arrive ! ». Il manqua de tomber en descendant les escaliers, mais se rattrapa de justesse, et ouvrit enfin la porte à l'homme au blouson de cuir qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Lorsqu'il aperçut l'adolescent, il arqua un sourcil et se reteint de rire devant lui.

- _Derek… _L'humain était bien étonné de que ce soit lui qui ait sonné à sa porte, tout simplement parce qu'il préférait passer par les fenêtres sans prévenir. _Je peux t'aider ?_

_- Je te dérange non ? Même s'_il avait réussi à retenir son rire, un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage pourtant si sombre d'habitude.

- _Ben pas vraiment… je prenais juste ma douche, pourquoi tu demandes ça ? _Le jeune brun fut un peu déstabilisé en voyant le sourire de son interlocuteur, il se demandait s'il avait déjà vu un sourire comme celui-là sur le visage de Derek.

_- Oh rien ! Mais j'imagine que tu sais que ton pantalon est plein de taches d'herbe et que ton t-shirt est à l'envers ?_

_- Et merde… Je n'ai pas fait attention ! Enfin soit, j'imagine que tu n'étais pas venu pour me parler de mon style vestimentaire à la base, si ?_

_- Non pas vraiment. Tiens, voilà tes clés ! _Il lança l'objet en question à l'humain qui le rattrapa de justesse, prouvant son agilité légendaire. _Je t'ai rapporté ta voiture, pas besoin de me dire merci._

_- Alors c'est toi qui m'avais piqué mes clés en fait !_

_- Wow ! Je suis gentil et je te rapporte ton tas de rouille et en échange tu me traites de voleur, la prochaine fois tu te débrouilleras tout seul ! _Le loup roula des yeux et tourna les talons, il regrettait déjà d'avoir fait sa bonne action de l'année.

- _Rho c'est bon Derek… excuse-moi. Merci ! Mais si tu es venu jusqu'ici avec ma voiture, ça veut dire que tu es obligé de retourner à pied ? _

_- Bon esprit de déduction Stiles, en effet je vais rentrer à pied. En parlant de ça, ce n'est pas que j'ai mieux à faire, mais c'est tout comme… Donc je vais te laisser. _Il reprit son chemin sans donner le temps à Stiles de lui répondre quoi que soit, malgré qui put entendre un « Encore merci Derek » de loin.

Lorsque Derek arriva chez lui mouillé de la tête aux pieds à cause de la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber un peu après son départ de chez Stiles. Cela n'avait pas manqué de le mettre de mauvaise humeur, ou du moins, plus que ce qu'il n'était habituellement. Il eut ensuite la désagréable surprise de tomber sur son oncle qui semblait l'attendre avec un regard qui voulait forcément dire qu'il avait encore une mauvaise idée en tête.

- _Derek ! Tu tombes bien, j'avais justement une question à te poser. _L'alpha soupira d'agacement, mais s'arrêtât tout de même pour écouter. _Ne serait-il pas temps d'avouer tes sentiments pour le jeune humain, le jeune fils Stilinski ?_

_- Je… quoi ?! _ Il manqua de s'étouffer devant l'air décontracté et joyeux que prenait son oncle en lui demandant une chose pareille. _Je te demande pardon ? _

_- Enfin Derek… à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi je ne suis pas dupe tu sais. Je sais très bien que s'il arrive si facilement à te mettre hors de toi c'est tout simplement parce qu'il atteint la partie la plus humaine de ton être. _Il lâcha un léger rire un peu provocateur, tout en gardant son air d'esprit supérieur. _Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de te fermer mon neveu, admets au moins que ce que je dis est vrai ! Je sais que tu préfères fermer les yeux et faire comme si de rien n'était, car c'est bien plus facile que d'affronter ce que tu ressens._

_- Peter… arrête de jouer au psychanalyste à deux balles qui semble savoir tout de moi et de mes 'sentiments profonds'. _Le loup gardait ses yeux au sol et ne voulait accorder un regard à son oncle, malgré qui était doué pour mentir son cœur, lui, n'avait pas cette capacité. Il manqua un battement, et bien sûr cela ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

- _Tu ne cesses de t'inventer des excuses. Tu penses que tu ne peux plus aimer tout simplement, car tu as trop souffert dans le passé et que c'est plus facile ainsi… Des conneries ! Tu es comme tout le monde, je sais que tu te sens seul, et même si tu dis à longueur de journée que c'est ton choix et que tu es très bien comme ça, je sais que c'est faux._

_- Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…_

_- Ensuite, tu dis que c'est pour le protéger, quand il est loin de toi, il ne risque rien… seulement s'il n'est pas près de toi, tu serais me dire qui saura le protéger ?_

_- Arrête ! _Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge et une boule dans son estomac, cela l'empêcha de respirer correctement. Il se crispa et ferma les poings son oncle avait raison, c'était bien trop dur de voir la vérité en face.

- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur hein ?! Oui, il est plus jeune que toi et c'est un garçon. Oui, c'est un humain hyperactif qui parle beaucoup trop. Et… alors ? _Peter accentua chaque syllabe comme pour enfoncer le couteau encore plus profondément dans la plaie. _Tu sais ce que je pense Derek ? Tu devrais grandir un peu et surtout, profiter de la vie ! Qui sait de quoi demain est fait…_

Le lycanthrope sortit faire une balade et laissa son neveu se torturer l'esprit, on aurait pu se demander s'il voulait l'aider ou bien le martyriser un peu comme il adorait le faire. La vérité était bien plus sombre que ce qu'on aurait pu s'imaginer, cette discussion n'était en fait qu'une étape dans le plan sinistre que préparait le loup-garou. Il ne s'était pas vraiment vengé contre ce que lui avait fait son neveu, et ce sentiment de rancœur était un peu plus grand chaque jour, il était temps de lui faire payer. Et pour cela, il avait besoin que Derek avoue ses sentiments à Stiles et que le jeune brun avoue lui aussi ses sentiments. Peter avait toujours été observateur, et il avait bien remarqué la relation étrange entre les deux garçons, et il voulait les réunir pour qu'enfin ils soient heureux. Il fallait que Derek soit le plus comblé possible, pour qu'il puisse ensuite tout lui retirer et le détruire. La douleur mentale était bien plus forte que la douleur physique, et ça, il l'avait bien compris.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'humain s'était rendu à l'hôpital grâce à son meilleur ami qui devait de toute façon s'y rendre pour apporter un repas à sa mère. Une heure plus tard, il put repartir avec une attelle, des béquilles et une ordonnance. Le docteur voulait rajouter un certificat pour qu'il puisse se reposer, mais Stiles insista pour pouvoir se rendre en cours, il n'aurait pas pu supporter de rester seul chez lui à ne rien faire. En arrivant chez lui, il téléphona à son père pour le prévenir de ce que le médecin lui avait dit juste avant de sonner à Derek pour lui demander un petit service. Le loup se sentait très mal à l'aise tout à coup vis-à-vis de l'adolescent, et Stiles remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans sa manière de répondre. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec son oncle l'avait fait réfléchir, et le fait qu'il avoue avoir des sentiments – il ne savait pas vraiment encore lesquelles- pour l'humain le rendait nerveux en entendant sa voix. Le fils du shérif expliqua à l'alpha qu'il faisait du covoiturage avec Scott, c'était lui qui l'emmenait en cours lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas avoir la voiture de sa mère. Seulement, il ne pouvait plus conduire dans son état et son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas avoir la voiture pour le lendemain, ils comptaient donc se replier sur Derek. Bizarrement, l'alpha accepta sans broncher et promit de les conduire lorsque Scott ne pourrait pas le faire.


	3. Un père trop protecteur

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Je suis incorrigible ! Je vous autorise à me frapper s'il vous en prend l'envie pour une fois, je promets des choses que je ne tiens pas, ce n'est pas bien ! Je sais, je sais… Je ne dis pas ça pour me justifier, mais bon je vais quand même vous expliquer pourquoi le chapitre n'a pas été publié hier (et donc vendredi). J'ai eu deux semaines super chargées et j'ai laissé l'histoire dans un coin de ma tête et je n'ai pas vraiment pris conscience de l'avancement de la semaine avant qu'il soit jeudi en début soirée et que je regarder mon calendrier… Seulement, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de travailler dessus et j'aurais pu m'en occuper hier, mais il était très tard quand je suis rentré donc j'ai préféré attendre aujourd'hui.  
De plus, j'ai un énorme problème avec le site qui ne me laisse pas ajouter de nouveaux documents (il me dit qu'il y a une erreur, et cela pour n'importe quel document (ça m'énerve à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas je pense)). Enfin soit, au début j'ai cru que c'était de la faute de mon pc qui ne cesse de faire des siennes, mais après avoir essayé sur l'ordi-baby de ma maman je me dis que c'est peut-être un bogue du site... Et par conséquent, j'espère que ça sera très vite réglé pour avoir plus facile à publier que là tout de suite x_x !  
Enfin soit, de toute manière le voilà (avec un jour de retard certes) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, dans tous les cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis avec une petite review ! Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes de Pâques (ce n'est pas du tout le sujet du chapitre (il ne faut pas oublier que ça se déroule fin novembre, début décembre) mais je vous le dis quand même !) et une bonne lecture, à bientôt mes petits loups :) !

* * *

Le lendemain, Derek arriva à l'heure convenue pour venir chercher Stiles, alors qu'il était passé chez les McCall juste avant. Mais au moment où il aida à grimper le jeune brun dans sa voiture –ce qui n'était pas facile lorsque l'on était avec des béquilles, vu la voiture que possédait le loup-garou -, il se sentit rougir et son pouls s'accéléra anormalement. Il fit de son mieux pour le cacher à l'humain, mais de toute manière, celui-ci était déjà bien trop occupé à tenter de faire rentrer sa jambe ainsi que ses béquilles à l'intérieur du véhicule.  
De plus, il faisait de son mieux pour ralentir son propre cœur qui s'emballait à chaque fois que Derek posait la main sur lui. Il se demandait pourquoi cela lui faisait cet effet-là, mais il préférait ne pas trop se retourner l'esprit pour si peu. Il interprétait cela comme de la peur, les animaux apeurés avaient toujours un rythme cardiaque très élevé, il pensait que c'était la même chose pour les humains, une sorte de système de défense. Les seules fois où le corps de Derek se retrouvait près de celui de l'adolescent, c'était pour lui donner un coup, ou encore le repousser pour l'une ou l'autre raison. Cela lui faisait très étrange de le sentir coller à lui, ça le mettait même mal alaise d'avoir besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un. Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, mais Derek Hale… ce serait exagérer de dire qu'ils étaient les pires ennemis du monde –même si l'on sait que le loup a énormément d'ennemis- mais ça le serait encore plus de dire qu'ils étaient amis.  
Ce fut exactement le même cinéma lors de l'arrivé et Scott se demandait ce qu'il était en train de se passer entre ses deux amis, même si leur relation avait toujours été étrange. Il avait observé le visage de l'alpha s'empourprer légèrement lorsque celui-ci avait posé sa main dans le dos de son meilleur ami. Il avait également entendu très clairement son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, tout comme celui de l'adolescent à ses côtés. Il se doutait bien qu'il avait quelque chose d'étrange mais il ne fit pas vraiment le rapprochement avec tous les signes qu'il avait pourtant observés.

La journée passa assez vite malgré la difficulté pour Stiles de marcher dans son état, il était bien content d'avoir de l'aide, même s'il détestait être dépendant des autres. Et pour cela, il pouvait compter sur son nouvel ami, pour qui il avait eu tant d'appréhension au début : Isaac. Il comprenait pourquoi Scott et lui étaient devenus si vite amis, le jeune Lahey avait beaucoup de qualités ; il ne parlait quasi jamais de lui et était toujours à l'écoute, il était drôle derrière son côté timide et il était toujours le premier pour aider les autres. C'est d'ailleurs cela qu'il le poussa à aider l'humain qui semblait avoir beaucoup difficulté avec ses sacs, il se demanda justement pour qu'elles raisons obscures il en avait autant… mais c'était Stiles, il ne valait mieux pas se poser la question. Le loup-garou retirait un poids des épaules de l'adolescent et pourtant il aurait tout de même préféré que ça soit Scott qui se précipite pour l'aider, mais celui-ci était sorti en trombe, courant pour aller on ne sait où loin de Stiles. Il repensa à cela en sortant de son cours d'histoire et eu quelques secondes le regard vide et triste, il sortit de ses songes et croisa le regard d'Isaac. Même si le jeune brun lui avait souri, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il préférait garder ses questions pour lui, si Stiles voulait lui parler, il n'aurait qu'a le faire.

Lorsque la dernière heure sonna enfin, le fils du shérif se dit qu'il allait tout de même rester regarder l'entrainement avec les filles, même s'il ne pouvait pas jouer. Il put profiter de la jeune Martin qu'il aimait tant, mais étrangement ce n'est pas elle qui occupait ses pensées. Seulement, lui-même ne savait pas qui était la personne qui le hantait ! Il ne voyait que de vagues images ; à qui pouvaient bien appartenir ces yeux bleus perçants ainsi que ces cheveux noirs ? Il était certain de les avoir déjà vus des dizaines de fois, mais qui cela peut-il bien être ? Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'homme ou blouson de cuir qui prenait place à côté de lui sans dire un mot sous les regards interrogateurs d'Allison, Lydia et Stiles.

- _Quoi ? _Le loup avait l'intention de se faire le plus discret que possible, mais c'était manifestement raté. Il faut dire que c'est dur de passer inaperçu lorsque l'on a sa carrure, et cela même si l'on est seulement vêtu d'habits sombres.

- _C'est bien la première fois que tu viens supporter tes bêtas, en plus aujourd'hui ce n'est qu'un entrainement. _La jeune chasseuse le fit remarquer avec un petit sourire, elle était contente de voir l'alpha sortir un peu de chez lui au lieu de se morfondre toute la journée en attendant la prochaine bestiole surnaturelle à combattre.

- _Supporter mes… Han ça, je trouve ce sport idiot ! À mon époque, on jouait au baseball ou au basket-ball, ça au moins c'était des vrais sports. _Dans le fond, Derek restait et restera toujours Derek.

- _Premièrement, le Lacrosse est un VRAI sport ! Et deuxièmement… 'À ton époque' ? Je te signale que tu n'es pas tellement plus âgé que nous ! _Stiles s'insurgea contre le plus âgé avant d'ouvrir et refermer ses lèvres sans pouvoir trouver les bons mots. Même s'il était loin d'être le plus doué de son équipe –il n'était pas le pire, il y avait Greenberg aussi-, il adorait ce sport, ça l'ennuyait justement de ne pas pouvoir y jouer. _Enfin, soit ! Pourquoi tu es venu au juste ?_

_- Je suis venu pour toi ! _On peut dire que la remarque fit directement son effet étant donné que tous les regards qui étaient précédemment sur le terrain se retournèrent sur lui. _Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis censé te ramener chez toi. _Le jeune humain se donna alors une grosse gifle mentale…

- _Ah oui... c'est vrai, Scott m'en a parlé ce matin c'est vrai qu'avec ta blessure tu ne peux plus prendre ta voiture… Mais il revient avec moi aujourd'hui, je lui ai promis que je l'aiderais avec son devoir de math. _Le fils du shérif se promit à lui-même de faire payer à son meilleur ami de l'abandonner avec l'alpha tout en se disant « C'est ça, un devoir de math ! Et puis quoi encore ».

- _Bon, on peut y aller alors ? À moins que tu ne veuilles regarder la fin de l'entrainement de ce VRAI sport ? _La remarque fit lever les yeux du loup au ciel, mais sa seule réaction fut de se lever et de descendre les gradins pour attendre Stiles qui prit au moins le temps de dire au revoir à ses deux amies. Avant de suivre Derek du mieux qu'il pouvait, ce qui n'était pas facile à cloche-pied. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que la jeune rousse n'avait pas dit un mot de tout l'échange, elle semblait d'ailleurs plus concentrée sur ses pensées que sur les exploits de son amoureux sur le terrain.

- _Il avait un truc de bizarre chez Derek, un truc de différent. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? _L'entrainement étant enfin fini, tous les joueurs s'étaient précipités dans les vestiaires et cela permettait à Lydia d'avoir toute l'attention de son amie. Elle avait pris la pose qui voulait dire 'Je me demande pourquoi je suis si belle et en même temps si intelligente' : la bouche en cœur et les sourcils légèrement froncer –pas trop, elle était trop jeune que pour avoir des rides-.

- _Non rien de particulier… Il a un nouveau blouson ? _Secrètement, la jeune fille s'inquiétait que le loup soit gêné en sa présence à cause de ce qu'il avait vu quand il les avait surpris elle et Scott.

_- Mais non je ne parle pas de la façon dont il était habillé, mais de la manière dont il se comportait ! _De plus, il était impossible que l'alpha puisse se séparer de sa veste si facilement, même troué et salie il la garderait encore. _Il n'a pas une seule fois insulté Stiles et il ne l'a même pas frappé, en plus il est venu plus tôt pour venir le chercher ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'il ne le frappe pas parce qu'il est déjà en béquille et qu'il n'a pas envie d'empirer son état ? _La chasseuse prit le temps d'analyser sa réflexion avant de se rappeler qui était vraiment le personnage de Derek Hale. _Non en fait tu as raison, je raconte n'importe quoi, Derek serait bien du genre à frapper Stiles peu importe son état…_

Pendant ce temps, les deux garçons étaient sur le chemin du retour dans le silence, mais pas le même qu'habituellement ; normalement, Stiles ne dit rien car il ne veut pas se faire frapper et Derek est juste silencieux de nature, mais ici c'était plus un silence de gêne. Cela continua jusqu'à l'arrivée où Derek insista pour aider Stiles et porter ses sacs, même s'il disait pouvoir se débrouiller seul –ce qui n'était pas vraiment la vérité-. Mais puisque le lycanthrope avait décidé d'être gentil et prévenant, le fils du shérif ne comptait pas l'arrêter. Lorsque le loup entra dans la chambre de l'adolescent, il eut l'étrange impression que c'était la première fois qu'il passait par la porte pour y entrer. Après un long –très long- moment de gêne dans le silence, il décida de partir, mais il fut une mauvaise rencontre lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine et tomba nez à nez avec le shérif. Il aurait du l'entendre arriver, mais comme à chaque fois en présence de Stiles, tous ses sens étaient chamboulés.

- _ Derek Hale ! Dans ma maison ! Je pourrais savoir ce que tu viens faire chez moi ?_ L'humain était exténué de son travail et trouver un délinquant –à ses yeux- se baladant librement chez lui était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

- _Monsieur Stilinski, je peux vous…_

- _Papa ! Laisse-le tranquille, il n'a rien fait de mal et s'il est ici c'est parce qu'il m'a aidé pour rentrer. _Même si le garçon avait cru voir Derek assez calme face à son père, il ne préférait pas les laisser se disputer pour que cela se termine mal.

- _Dans ce cas, merci de ton aide, mais on a plus besoin de toi ici ! _ Le shérif se retourna vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte avant de lancer un regard noir au jeune loup. _Tu peux partir maintenant._

_- Mais papa enfin…_

_- C'est bon Stiles, ton père a raison. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi et de toute façon j'allais partir avant de croiser ton père. Au revoir monsieur Stilinski. _Derek Hale venait-il vraiment de s'excuser devant le shérif, ce n'était pas possible c'était probablement un monde parallèle où le loup-garou était aimable et poli. Mais l'adolescent ne s'attarda pas sur la question tellement il était fou de rage, il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais le shérif continuait de le traiter comme le pire des délinquants.

- _Il m'aide et toi tu le fous dehors en l'insultant ?! Tu n'as rien à lui reproché, si ?_

_- Déjà, je ne l'ai pas insulté ! Et que je sache je fais ce que je veux dans ma maison et tant que ça sera chez moi ici, je ne voudrai pas que ce genre de…_

_- Ce genre de quoi ? Le genre de personnes qui m'aident à monter les escaliers, qui portent mes affaires pour ne pas que j'aie trop de mal et qui me conduisent là où j'ai besoin d'aller alors que mon père n'est pas là ? _La main du père partit sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, elle alla s'écraser contre la joue de son fils qui resta les bras ballants et le regard au sol. Du plus loin qu'il pût se souvenir, le shérif n'avait jamais posé la main sur son fils, et leurs disputes étaient très peu nombreuses.

- _Excuse-moi Stiles, je ne voulais pas… _L'adolescent leva la main pour que son père arrête, il remonta les escaliers sans lui adresser un mot, ou même un regard. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et il était énervé contre son père, mais pour son attitude envers Derek et non pour la gifle qui lui avait donnée. Sans comprendre pourquoi il appela ce numéro-là et pas un autre, il attendit un petit temps avant d'entendre le son grave et rauque de la voix de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

- _Derek, c'est encore moi… heu, je veux dire que c'est Stiles. Je sais que j'abuse, mais tu pourrais passer… ?_

Derek se dirigeait droit dans la gueule du loup, il faisait exactement ce que son oncle avait imaginé dans son plan. Malgré tout, ça n'allait pas encore assez vite à son goût, cela faisait déjà bien trop longtemps que les deux hommes se tournaient au tour sans jamais s'avouer la réalité. Le loup avait l'intention de les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre le plus vite possible, pour vite passer à l'étape suivante, une partie bien plus intéressante à ses yeux.

L'alpha avait hésité longtemps avant d'accepter de se rendre chez le fils du shérif, il ne voulait certainement pas recroiser son père ou encore le mettre en colère. Mais la voix de l'adolescent lui avait brisé le cœur, malgré la distance qui les séparait il arrivait à ressentir la douleur qu'éprouvait le jeune garçon. Peut-être, cela allait lui donner l'occasion de tout avouer à propos de ses sentiments pour ne plus avoir ce poids sur l'estomac, il avait failli le faire quelques instants plus tôt lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec Stiles, mais il s'était dégonflé. Derek ne cessait de martyriser et rabaisser l'humain car ça lui semblait plus facile que d'admettre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

En arrivant, il prit le plus de sécurités possible : il se gara quelques maisons plus loin pour que le shérif ne voie pas sa voiture et ensuite il passa par la fenêtre. Lorsque Derek arriva auprès du jeune brun, il le trouva avec les yeux rougis et boursouflés. Pour une fois, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en menait large, Stiles avait appelé à l'aide, mais il voulait juste quelqu'un auprès de lui et en ce moment, la personne auprès de laquelle il se sentait le plus en sécurité, c'était l'alpha. C'était très étrange vu la relation qu'ils avaient et pourtant Stiles était obligé de l'avouer. L'adolescent n'avait pas très envie de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Derek le laisse seul. Alors il invita son ami –c'était encore plus étrange dit comme ça, un ami ?- à s'installer à ses côtés et ils se contentèrent de regarder la télévision, une série dont le loup oublia vite le nom. Il était trop occupé à se concentrer sur les battements du cœur de Stiles qui s'étaient apaisés au fil du temps. Le plus jeune commençait à somnoler, et le loup remarqua qu'il s'était endormi à l'instant où le brun se tourna et vint poser sa tête sur les jambes du loup. Il avait rêvé de ce moment plus d'une fois, il aurait voulu rester toute la nuit auprès de lui pour pouvoir le contempler, mais il était fatigué lui aussi et voulait aller se reposer. Il se leva du lit le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller Stiles, reprit sa veste, déposa un baiser sur le front de l'adolescent et sauta par la fenêtre. Attendez ! Un baiser sur son front ? Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il avait fait !

- _Mon cher neveu ! Tu rentres tard dit donc. _Peter ne dormait-il jamais ? Il était vraiment temps qu'il se trouve une occupation, ou que Derek lui trouve quelque chose à faire, mais il ne supporterait pas de l'avoir à longueur de journée dans les pattes.

- _J'avais juste quelques trucs à faire… Et toi alors que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ? _

_- Ho tu sais, les insomnies. Mais dis-moi ça s'est bien passé avec le petit Stiles ? _Le bêta avait adopté une attitude et un sourire narquois, il donnait toujours l'impression à son neveu qu'il avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. _N'essaye pas de nier, tu as son odeur sur toi et en plus j'ai entendu quand tu as répondu à son appel. _

_- Parce que tu m'espionnes maintenant ? T'es vraiment un obsédé Peter ! _Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain laissant le loup-garou seul portant toujours son sourire mauvais sur le visage. _Et oui, Peter, j'étais chez les Stilinski, mais non, je n'ai rien fait de ce que tu insinues. _

_- Moi ? J'insinuerais quelque chose ?! Ben alors ça, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. _Il laissa tomber son sourire pour prendre un air faussement outré qui laissa sa place à un regard plus sérieux. _Tu lui as parlé de ce dont on a discuté la dernière fois ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? Et en plus, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ce que je dis à Stiles ou à qui que ce soit d'autre !_

_- Je suis de ton côté Derek ! J'essaye de t'aider alors fais-moi plaisir, range tes griffes et laisse-moi te venir en aide. _Même si Peter avait toujours eu le don d'énerver tout le monde, il avait aussi le don de canaliser Derek ce qui lui donnait le pouvoir de le contrôler un minimum, d'avoir une emprise sur lui. _Ce n'est pas en montrant les crocs et en t'énervant que les choses vont s'arranger. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé…_

_- Rien… je n'ai rien dit. Je ne peux pas lui avouer ça, lorsque je suis avec lui je deviens vulnérable ! C'est comme si je perdais tous mes pouvoirs, que j'étais…_

_- Humain ? Il n'y a rien de mal à être humain tu sais, c'est peut-être même la plus belle partie de toi, et s'il arrive à voir cette partie de toi alors tu as beaucoup de chance qu'il soit là. _Dans le fond, c'était aussi à cause de cette part de lui-même que Derek perdait ses moyens avec l'humain. Il avait beau le cacher sous sa carapace de dur à cuir et son blouson de cuir, il avait un cœur et il ne pouvait être insensible au charme du jeune garçon.

- _Oui seulement ce n'est pas mon côté humain qui me permet de me défendre contre les Kanimas et les chasseurs… Si jamais on se faisait attaquer et que j'étais incapable de le défendre ?_

_- Il ne fait pas totalement disparaitre ton côté animal tu sais, c'est impossible. Tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête avec des détails et ça t'empêche de profiter des moments présents, mais seulement tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer à l'avenir ! Si tu ne lui dis pas la vérité et qui lui arrivait malheur, je suis sûr que tu t'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Alors Derek, j'aimerais te poser une dernière question._

_- Je t'écoute… _Même s'il avait envie d'étrangler son oncle la plupart du temps, il devait admettre qu'il avait toujours été beaucoup plus lucide et réfléchi que lui.

- _De quoi as-tu peur ? _Le plus vieux tourna les talons ayant encore réussi à mettre son neveu dans tous ses états. _Tu n'as pas à me donner de réponses, mais tu devrais y réfléchir pour être enfin honnête envers toi-même. _Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de prétexter une envie soudaine d'aller dormir, la discussion l'ayant soi-disant épuisé.


	4. Il faut que je t'avoue

Bonjour mes petits loups !  
(Je fais une petite ellipse en ce qui concerne mes problèmes d'ordinateur, vous connaissez la chanson je pense… Une chanson qui commence à me taper sur les nerfs d'ailleurs :x). J'espère que vous allez bien, peut-être certains d'entre vous sont en vacances donc profitez bien ! Pour les autres, je vous souhaite un bon courage, je suis dans le même cas que vous alors je vous soutiens… x) !  
Sinon, comme certain(e)s le savent déjà, ce chapitre est rempli de Sterek ! Partout, partout. Je ne pense pas avoir écrit un truc à la guimauve non plus, mais bon, un peu d'amour ça ne fait jamais mal ! J'essaye aussi de vous réconcilier avec le petit Scotty, depuis le début c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas vraiment présent pour Stiles…  
J'utilise également un conte (une fable), ce n'est pas forcément le plus connu, mais je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouvais qu'elle s'accordait vraiment bien avec le reste… Pour ceux qui la connaissent et ceux qui ne l'aiment pas, je suis désolé, pour les autres, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_  
_

* * *

La semaine s'acheva sans événements majeurs, le jeune garçon passant le plus clair de son temps avec Isaac étant donné que Scott était aux abonnés absents. Cela commençait vraiment à l'énerver, il pouvait comprendre que le loup-garou prenait déjà du temps pour s'entraîner, qu'il réservait une autre part de son temps libre à Allison et enfin il avait son travail à la clinique vétérinaire. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami n'était pas capable de trouver un peu de temps pour lui. Heureusement, Isaac était toujours présent pour rendre son sourire à l'humain.  
Lorsque son réveil l'avait sorti du pays des rêves, il se demanda où était passé Derek étant donné qu'il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu partir la veille, mais il se dit qu'il avait dû partir sans le réveiller. Il retourna voir son médecin qui rendit la liberté à sa cheville tout en précisant qu'il devrait faire très attention au début. Cette fois, il accepta d'avoir un certificat, il se disait qu'il pourrait toujours aller au lycée tout en ayant une excuse valable d'éviter Harris.  
Le vendredi arriva enfin, signant enfin un week-end de repos bien mérité pour les adolescents qui avaient eu une semaine de cours plutôt chargée. Malheureusement pour Stiles, son week-end ne commença pas très bien, son père l'attendait dans la cuisine empêchant ainsi son fils de l'éviter. Il hésita entre faire comme si de rien n'était et se diriger vers sa chambre, mais son père pourrait toujours le suivre, il aurait pu également courir dans l'autre sens, mais il ne voyait pas très bien où il aurait pu se réfugier. Il se mit donc en face de son père, en se disant qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de force pour pouvoir rester calme en écoutant les explications de son père par rapport à Derek.

- _Je veux juste te parler Stiles, calmement. J'aimerais pouvoir t'expliquer pourquoi…_

_- Pourquoi tu juges les gens sans les connaitre ?! _C'était trop difficile de rester bras croisés face à ce que voulait lui dire son père, mais il regretta d'avoir été si impulsif. _Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça… Vas-y je t'écoute. _

_- Au début, c'est toi et Scott qui pensiez qu'il était un criminel, alors j'ai pensé comme vous et je l'ai jugé comme tel. Mais je ne connais pas ce type et ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'a rien fait pour changer l'opinion que j'avais de lui. _

_- Ce 'type' c'est Derek, et c'est un gars bien… Il n'a rien fait de mal, donc il n'est pas censé faire un truc pour se racheter ! _Il n'était pas le fils de son père pour rien, ils étaient aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. _Écoute papa, je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert dans parler… Je ne changerai pas ce que tu penses de lui comme tu ne changeras pas ce que moi je pense de lui, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de le voir. Désolé._

_- Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de le voir Stiles, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais au moins tu sais très bien ce que je pense de lui. _Stiles se leva, prêt à partir n'ayant pas envie d'en entendre plus, mais son père fit une réflexion avant de se lever à son tour pour prendre sa veste et ses clés. _Pour moi, ce Derek Hale est un scorpion, c'est dans sa nature. _

Il remonta dans sa chambre alors que son père était sorti une nouvelle fois pour son travail. La dernière phrase que le shérif avait prononcée l'avait beaucoup interpellé, il savait que Derek était un loup-garou, mais il ne savait pas qu'il était aussi un scorpion. Il dessina un loup avec des pinces et une carapace avant d'intituler son chef-d'œuvre 'Derek, le Scorpiloup foufou'. Fier de son travail, il le mit sur le coin de son bureau et chercha sur internet ce que voulait bien dire 'être un scorpion' et tomba sur une vieille fable.

« Un soir d'automne, prés d'un lac, un Scorpion attendait le regard vers une petite île au centre de l'étendue d'eau.  
Passa alors une gentille Tortue, qui, de par sa nature très curieuse, vint s'approcher de la berge.  
Le scorpion la voyant arriver s'approcha à son tour et lui dit :  
_Bonjour petite Tortue_  
La Tortue connaissait bien la réputation des Scorpions, dangereux et malins, mais elle était si gentille qu'elle n'osa passer son chemin, et lui rendit son bonjour.  
_Bonjour Scorpion, que fais tu si prés de l'eau ? Tu devrais faire attention, car ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi ici, tu risquerais d'avoir de gros ennuis si tu venais à tomber dans l'eau…"_  
Alors il expliqua à la gentille Tortue, que sa tendre promise s'était retrouvée seule sur le petit îlot, car des hommes l'avaient amenée sur la berge, et l'avaient finalement laissée seul face à sa solitude.  
_Si tu acceptais de m'aider, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant_ -dis le Scorpion- _il suffirait que tu me portes sur ta carapace pour traverser le lac, et que je puisse ainsi retrouver l'élue de mon cœur, es-tu d'accord ?_  
La Tortue fit la moue. Tout cela ne lui inspirait rien de bon, mais d'un autre côté elle avait de la peine pour lui, et avait réellement envie de l'aider.  
_Tu es un Scorpion, et cela me fait peur de te prendre sur mon dos, qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me piquer durant le voyage ? Je ne suis qu'une petite Tortue sans défense…_  
Il lui répondit :  
_Qu'aurai je donc à gagner en faisant cela, si tu viens à mourir durant le voyage je me noierai par la même occasion, crois-tu que cela m'enchante comme destin ? Je te promets de ne rien faire contre toi._  
La Tortue se rendit à l'évidence, et accepta alors de prendre le Scorpion sur son dos.  
Tout se passait bien, l'eau était calme, il n'y avait pas de vent, seul le chant des oiseaux venait troubler le silence des lieux.  
C'est une fois arrivé à mi-chemin, à vue de la douce femelle qui attendait sur le rocher que le Scorpion leva bien haut son dard, il s'agrippât a la Tortue et vint lui asséner un coup fatal dans le cou...  
Dans un dernier élan la Tortue, cherchant à comprendre lui demanda :  
_Qu'as-tu fait malheureux ? Ne vois donc tu pas que nous allons finir tous les deux ici, ton amie n'aura même pas le bonheur de te retrouver ! Tu m'avais promis !_  
Et le Scorpion lui répondit :  
_Que veux-tu petite Tortue, je suis désolé, mais… c'est dans ma nature... »_

L'adolescent eut un rictus en se disant qu'il était loin d'être une tortue ou n'importe quelle autre petite bête sans défense. Il allait se mettre à jouer sur son jeu en ligne préféré lorsque son meilleur ami tenta de l'appeler, il hésita longtemps avant de décrocher pour bien faire comprendre au loup qu'il était en colère. Mais il prit tout de même l'appel en se disant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une tentative de réconciliation.

- _Hey ! Salut mon pote ! _L'adolescent resta bouche bée devant les mots de son ami, comment pouvait-il faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé alors que cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlé ? Le loup s'inquiéta de ne pas entendre la réponse du jeune brun de l'autre côté du file. _Stiles ? T'es toujours là ?_

_- Oh, ouais je suis là…_

_- Je suis content que t'aies répondu, j'ai vraiment, mais alors là, vraiment besoin de toi ! Ce serait vraiment super si tu pouvais passer ?_

_- Maintenant, c'est vraiment important ? _Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après autant d'indifférence la seule chose que le loup trouve à dire soit « j'ai besoin de toi », il avait très envie de l'envoyer balader. Il entendit un gémissement, il le connaissait bien… C'était la réponse de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il ne savait plus quoi répondre. _Bon, j'arrive !_

_- Merci ! T'es le meilleur Stiles, je t'attends. _Il raccrocha directement, laissant un Stiles à bout de nerfs qui n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : aller dire ses quatre vérités à Scott une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il grimpa dans sa voiture, laissant sa fenêtre ouverte ainsi que son ordinateur allumé et roula à toute vitesse vers la maison des McCall. Il se gara en face de la demeure et fut étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière à l'intérieur, il continua son chemin et ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans même toquer. Il s'arrêta dans la pièce sombre et ses yeux n'étant pas encore habitués, il ne vit pas ce qui se cachait juste devant lui. Il entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui et claquer violemment, il se retourna directement sentant son pouls s'accélérer. D'un seul coup, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent et un groupe de jeunes cria d'une seule voie « Joyeux Anniversaire » ! Scott s'approcha de l'humain et le serra dans ses bras, vite suivi d'Allison, Lydia et tous les autres. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer et ne savait plus quoi dire devant son meilleur ami qui le regardait avec un grand sourire, fier de sa surprise.

- _Ahah ! Si tu pouvais voir ta tête là tout de suite, ça vaut le détour ! _Scott lui mit une main dans le dos et l'emmena dans le salon alors que les jeunes se dispersaient en petit groupe. _Oui, je sais que ton anniversaire ce n'est pas maintenant, mais en août… seulement à ce moment-là, j'étais à Washington avec Allison alors on ne l'a pas fêté. Mais voilà, surprise !_

_- Han Scott… _ Le jeune brun avait à présent un sourire idiot tout en regardant la pile de cadeaux qui était juste devant ses yeux, oubliant presque la raison de sa venue ici.

- _Ouais ! Tout ça, c'est tes cadeaux, j'ai tout mis là en attendant que tu arrives, mais…_

_- Scott… Je trouve ça vraiment super ce que tu fais pour moi, je suis content et j'adore ma surprise, mais je t'en veux quand même. _Le loup prit alors un regard de chien battu se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour avoir vexé son meilleur ami. _Tu m'as ignoré toute la semaine, et même avant d'ailleurs, à la base je venais juste de dire que tu m'avais déçu !_

_- C'est pour ÇA que tu m'en veux ?! Parce que tu crois qu'organiser un anniversaire-surprise c'est facile peut-être ? _Le lycanthrope ria en voyant le regard un peu idiot que lui lançait le jeune garçon. _Ben, détrompe-toi ! Ça demande beaucoup de temps, surtout quand c'est pour quelqu'un d'aussi curieux que toi… Encore heureux qu'Allison et Lydia étaient là pour m'aider parce qu'où sinon je n'aurais pas pu y arriver seul. _

_- Dooooonnnnnc ! Tu me promets que tu vas redevenir mon meilleur pote comme avant, et tu vas recommencer à passer du temps avec le petit Stiles ?_

_- Qui a dit que j'étais plus ton meilleur ami ?! _Il le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte amicale qui voulait dire beaucoup pour l'humain, ensuite ils retournèrent là où la fête bâtait son plein. Il lui chuchota : _autant de temps que tu voudras, promis_. Juste avant que Lydia attrape le garçon pour l'emmener danser sous les yeux emplis de jalousie de Jackson.

Il ne rentra que vers trois heures du matin, fatigué mais de très bonne humeur. Scott avait voulu qu'il dorme chez lui pour ne pas prendre le volant, le fils du shérif ne s'étant pas contenté de jus d'orange, mais il insista pour rentrer. Il fut très étonné en voyant la personne qui l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte, dans le froid au milieu de la nuit. Il se dit que ça devait être quelque chose de vraiment important, et manifestement urgent, pour que Derek-le loup qui passe par les fenêtres sans prévenir-Hale soit en train de l'attendre. Il se planta devant l'alpha qui ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup plus chaud que l'humain, ils se regardèrent, mais aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche, le plus jeune ouvrit la porte et invita son ami à le suivre.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescent, le lycanthrope tendit un paquet orange surplombé d'un nœud bleu à l'humain. Devant le regard interloqué du jeune brun, Derek répondit « _Scott m'avait prévenu que c'était ton anniversaire, mais je n'allais pas aller à une fête d'étudiants quand même ! _Il grogna avant de rajouter d'une voix presque inaudible, _bon anniversaire _». Le garçon déchira le papier sans aucun ménagement tandis que le loup faisait un tour des lieux, il tomba sur un dessin étrange, mais il fut stoppé dans sa contemplation par un Stiles qui lui sautait dessus. Pris de court, il ne savait pas comment réagir –les relations amicales n'étaient vraiment pas le domaine où il était le plus doué- mais il était content que le cadeau plaise au jeune brun.

- _Sérieux Derek, c'est vraiment trop cool ! _Il s'arrêta de parler en enfilant le pull aux couleurs de son équipe préférée, il retourna tout en passant sa main sur le logo. _Mais… comment tu connais mon équipe préférée ? Et aussi, comment tu connais ma taille hein ?_

_- Ben… disons que j'ai eu de la chance ! _La vérité était que le loup connaissait beaucoup plus de choses sur l'humain que ce qu'il avouait. _Et en fait, j'ai laissé le deuxième cadeau dans ta chambre. Je l'ai mis l'autre jour sous ton lit, je me suis dit que vu l'état de ta chambre, il y a avait peu de chance que tu le trouves…_

- _Oh ! Ma chambre est très bien rangée comme ça, chacun s'organise à sa manière ! _L'adolescent ne regarda même pas le loup lever les yeux au ciel, il sortit un paquet un peu plus gros que le premier, mais toujours emballé avec les mêmes couleurs. Quand il eut fini de déchirer l'emballage avec le moins de soin possible, il brandit son cadeau tout en le regardant avec des yeux pétillants et un grand sourire. _Deux cadeaux, c'est vraiment trop Derek t'aurais pas du ! _

_- Si tu n'aimes pas, je peux toujours le reprendre, c'est…_

_- Si si, j'adore ! Il est parfait ! J'imagine que si je te demande comment tu sais que je voulais un sac, tu me répondras que tu as encore eu de la chance ?_

_- Y'a un peu de ça, oui. _Stiles passa son doigt tout doucement sur chaque lettre du nom de son équipe comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable, alors que Derek s'avançait vers la fenêtre. _Et puis, peut-être qu'il m'arrive d'écouter des fois, quand tu n'arrêtes pas de parler. Bon, je t'ai attendu pendant plus de quatre heures… alors maintenant je vais aller dormir._

_- Non ! Toi tu restes ici, avec moi. À moins que cela ne soit comme un supplice horrible pour toi bien sûr. _Le loup leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, mais retourna tout de même près de l'adolescent.

Ils regardèrent un film que Stiles avait déjà vu une dizaine de fois, mais voulait quand même voir. Et comme la fois précédente le fils du shérif s'endormit avant la fin, il se roula sur lui-même et atterrit sur Derek qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il prit la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision et s'apprêtait à sortir du lit lorsqu'il changea d'avis en se disant qu'il pouvait rester encore un peu. Dix minutes, puis trente et puis quarante passèrent durant lesquelles le loup avait gardé sa main dans les cheveux du jeune brun qui n'avait plus bougé, tout en essayant de rester éveillé. Mais le sommeil le gagna tout de même malgré son combat pour ne pas s'endormir, il avait peur que quelque chose de mal ne puisse arriver s'il fermait les yeux, et pourtant il s'endormit avec l'humain dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme se réveilla doucement, il ne bougea pas tellement il se sentait bien là où il était, quelque chose semblait l'entourer pour l'empêcher de bouger de toute manière. Il était contre quelque chose d'assez dur, et sa main gauche était sur quelque chose de doux et chaud. Il toucha un peu pour tenter de deviner sur quel objet il avait pu mettre sa main, mais il ne trouva pas. Il décida d'ouvrir les yeux pour se situer, il lui fallut un peu de temps d'adaptation avant de réaliser qu'il était couché à moitié sur Derek dont le bras l'entourait et que sa main était venue se mettre sous son t-shirt. Pour ne pas le réveiller, il préféra retirer doucement sa main du torse du loup –avant que celui-ci ne décide de lui manger- mais cela eu l'effet contraire que celui voulut et l'alpha ouvrit les yeux en sursaut tout en serrant le poignet de l'adolescent.

- _Derek, lâche-moi s'il te plait, tu me fais mal… _Derek reprit ses esprits et desserra son emprise tout en s'excusant avant de s'empourprer en réalisant dans quelle position il était. Au contraire, Stiles ne semblait pas vraiment gêné de la situation étant donné qu'il n'en bougea pas d'un poil.

- _Stiles… _Le jeune homme releva la tête innocemment vers le loup, toujours sans prendre conscience de la position dans laquelle il était. _Ton genou, tu me fais mal…_

_- Ho désolé, je… _Il roula sur lui-même en attendant le moment ou le poing de l'alpha allait s'écraser sur son visage lui offrant un cocktail de phalanges dès le matin. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça et resta couché, sans bouger à côté de lui.

_- Stiles… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas… et puis c'est arrivé comme ça, je me suis endormit et…_

_- C'est bon, t'inquiète ! _Même si l'humain regardait le plafond, il sentait que l'alpha était en train de rougir en lui disant ces mots.

- _Et puis y'a pas que ça aussi… _Sans comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire, le loup ressentait le besoin de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. _Tu sais nous deux ?..._

_- Oui ! Moi aussi je suis content. _La confidence mit le loup en confiance pour continuer, même s'il aurait dû tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler, Stiles n'ayant pas fini sa phrase… _Qu'on soit devenu ami !_

_- Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. _Les deux garçons ayant parlé en même temps, analysèrent tous les deux ce que l'autre avait dit ce qui créa un long silence avant que Derek ne réalise qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il regretta directement les mots qu'il venait de dire et aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris ou encore se téléporter, mais il préféra s'enfuir. _Oublie tout ça Stiles, je vais rentrer, je n'ai rien à faire ici. _Il était déjà sorti du lit et avait déjà repris ses affaires, et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre.

- _Attends Derek, ne t'en vas pas comme ça ! _L'adolescent posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus vieux pour le retenir, mais ça ne suffit pas à l'arrêter alors il se mit entre la fenêtre et le loup et ensuite il ne comprit même pas lui-même ce que son corps fit à sa place. _Moi aussi je t'aime ! Enfin, je crois… _Il plongea ses prunelles dans celles de Derek qui semblaient poser des milliers de questions et posa ses lèvres sur celles du loup sans se soucier de ce qu'il allait arriver.

- _Arrête, Stiles ! Arrête… _Le loup s'était décroché de ce baiser avec beaucoup de difficulté, lui qui avait tant rêvé des lèvres doucement rosées de l'humain. _On ne peut pas faire ça._

_- Ne dis pas ça Derek, ce n'est certainement pas mon père qui va m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. _Stiles tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais le loup l'en empêcha et se décolla de son corps au grand désarroi du fils du shérif. _Derek ?_

_- Ce n'est pas juste ça… Je suis plus vieux, je suis un loup-garou et un criminel et en plus je suis un garçon. _Il avait préféré détourner le regard pour ne pas montrer ce qu'il pensait vraiment, pour ne pas montrer qu'il pouvait être vulnérable, pour ne pas montrer qu'il était humain. C'était donc ça qu'il lui faisait tant peur ?

- _Ce n'est pas une simple différence d'âge qui va nous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, je suis adulte et donc je prends mes propres décisions. _Stiles se forçait de sourire, comme s'il voulait montrer qu'il avait une réponse à tous ses problèmes, et cela, malgré la souffrance qu'il éprouvait au moment où il parlait. Il prit le menton de Derek pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. _ Et Derek… regarde-moi ! T'es un loup-garou, et alors ? J'en ai vu d'autres ! Ensuite, tu n'es pas un criminel. Et surtout, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que tu sois un garçon ? Pour moi, ça ne change rien. _

_- Mais non Stiles, tu ne comprends pas…_

_- Non ! Là c'est toi qui ne comprends pas ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer si vraiment tu m'aimais, tu te moquerais de ce que je suis où ce que j'ai. Je suis un hyperactif, humain, maladroit avec un sens de l'humour douteux, ça change quelque chose ? NON ! _Le plus jeune relâcha l'alpha pour le laisser libre de prendre sa décision. _Maintenant, sois honnête, si tu m'aimes arrête de dire que ce n'est pas possible ! Mais si tu en doutes alors... je ne te retiens pas, tu connais le chemin…_

Pour seule réponse, le plus vieux se contenta de prendre le visage du fils du shérif entre ses mains et de l'embrasser. Toutes les craintes et les peurs du loup semblaient avoir disparu lorsque Stiles lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Stiles, lui, n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question avant que le loup ne lui fasse ses aveux, mais lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de l'alpha, ça lui avait paru comme une évidence. Peu importe qu'il ait des pouvoirs surnaturels ou non, peu importe qu'il soit un loup-garou ou autre chose, peu importe que ce soit une fille ou un garçon… Lorsqu'il était dans ses bras, c'était simplement une évidence.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était une feinte, je suis toujours là ! J'ai toujours été là... *tam tam taaaaaam* !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, ainsi que les petits moments Sterek (avant LA scène qu'on attendait tous :3) ! En écrivant la scène du cadeau, je n'ai pas arrêté de voir la scène de la patinoire où Lydia regarde l'écharpe de Stiles et lui dit '_Je suis habillé en bleu. Le bleu ne va pas avec le orange_'... xD! Si vous n'êtes toujours pas réconcilier avec Scott, je ne peux rien faire pour vous je pense.  
Alors petite info, le chapitre de la semaine prochaine est totalement en chantier ! Mais comment est-ce possible, étant donné que j'avais dis que tout était écrit ? Et bien simplement parce que j'ai décidé de rajouter une partie ! Et en parlant de ça (btw), je pense qu'on arrive déjà à la moitié de notre histoire, ça passe vite ! :o  
Soit, à vendredi mes petits loups !


	5. Le problème des secrets

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'espère que vous allez bien ! :)  
Pour ma part, on va dire que ça va dans l'ensemble (comme vous n'êtes pas encore mon bureau des plaintes, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec mes petits problèmes :p). Alors, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus publié et oui, ça fait plus de deux semaines que je ne vous ai plus parlé, c'est terrible ! Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre de cette semaine est plus long, par contre je ne pense pas que je pourrai vous mettre la suite vendredi... mais je vais faire de mon vieux et on verra ce que ça donne !

Pour la petite histoire de ce malheureux retard (certains sont déjà au courant, mais je le dis pour ceux qui ne le sont pas), comme je l'avais dit la dernière fois, ce chapitre devait être totalement écrit. Techniquement, ce n'était pas un problème, sauf que je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance et le lendemain de cette publication je me suis blessé à la main (oui, je suis très doué, je sais). Après avoir passé trois merveilleuses heures aux urgences... je suis revenu avec des points de suture au doigt, vous vous doutez donc bien qu'il m'était beaucoup plus dur d'écrire avec ça x_x.

Enfin bref, c'est la fin de mes péripéties et mon doigt va mieux donc ça sera un peu plus facile pour écrire maintenant ! (Et là, vous vous dites 'Ouais, il va enfin avoir fini de parler et il va nous laisser lire', mais non pas encore.) Le thème du chapitre de cette semaine à deux sources, dont la première est ma vie (si si, je vous promets). Mon bal de promos aura lieu ce vendredi même (l'une des raisons qui explique qu'il m'est difficile de vous mettre la suite), c'est pourquoi j'ai eu envie de remettre ça dans l'histoire. Ensuite, la deuxième chose est une vidéo de Dylan que je trouve trooooooop mignonne où il parle justement du bal de promo, j'ai d'ailleurs retranscrit ce qu'il dit dans sa vidéo à un moment du chapitre. Je vous conseille par conséquent d'aller voir cette vidéo (vous n'êtes pas obligé si vous n'avez pas envie, ça ne change pas grand-chose, mais bon elle ne dure qu'une minute et trente secondes donc ce n'est pas la mort…), vous pouvez aller sur la chaîne de Dylan O'brien et vous la trouverez. Pour avoir plus facile vous tapez dans votre barre de recherche You Tube « moviekidd862 – Prom ».

Voilà tout, maintenant j'ai vraiment fini de parler, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !  
Ps : n'hésiter pas à me laisser un p'tit commentaire grâce aux reviews, ça me fera très, très plaisir ! :3

* * *

Derek et Stiles, Stiles et Derek. Cela semblait tellement irréel que les deux garçons avaient l'impression de nager en plein rêve, un doux fantasme dont ils n'avaient pas l'envie de sortir. Stiles ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le loup pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui, surtout des sentiments tels que ceux-là. L'alpha était quasi dans la même situation, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était entré dans un nuage de bonheur et que c'était grâce à Stiles. Oui, cet humain hyperactif, totalement étrange, aussi curieux qu'attirant… oui, celui-là. Leur relation était probablement inimaginable et aussi étrange qu'eux, mais ils s'aimaient et c'était le plus important. Peu importe les préjugés et surtout leur passé commun, il y a encore très peu de temps, ils étaient encore des ennemis qui ne perdaient pas une seconde pour se chercher des poux, mais ils préféraient oublier cette partie pour se concentrer sur le présent.

Le lycanthrope avait décidé de garder_ cela_ secret, il n'avait pas très envie que Peter vienne fourrer son nez dans _ses_ affaires ou encore que le shérif vienne s'interposer entre eux. Quant aux autres, cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment tant que l'information ne remontait pas jusqu'aux oreilles du shérif ou de l'ancien alpha. Au début, l'adolescent n'aimait pas trop l'idée, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait se cacher alors qu'il n'avait aucune honte d'être amoureux d'un autre garçon… Danny le faisait bien lui et ça ne posait de problèmes à personne ! Seulement, il ne voulait pas que son père le sache, il avait l'impression de le décevoir en lui mentant, mais encore plus en sortant avec Derek. C'est ainsi qu'ils se voyaient le plus souvent possible, lorsqu'ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Après chacun de leur rendez-vous clandestin, Derek obligeait l'adolescent à se laver et à se changer, alors qu'il en faisait autant pour que Scott et les autres bêtas ne puissent pas reconnaître l'odeur du loup sur l'adolescent ou l'inverse.  
Leur plan fonctionna à merveille durant deux semaines, jusqu'au jour où le secret à deux est devenu un secret à trois. Ils étaient tous deux dans la chambre de l'adolescent, le jeune brun jouait à un jeu vidéo dans les bras de son amoureux pendant que celui-ci s'amusait à déposer des baisés auprès de son oreille et chatouiller son cou avec le bout de son nez pour le déconcentrer. Il adorait sentir l'adolescent se tortiller auprès de lui et renifler son odeur un peu chocolatée. Lorsque le loup-garou était avec l'adolescent, il ne faisait pas très attention à ses sens, le seul bruit auquel il était immédiatement réceptif était le moteur de la voiture du shérif ainsi que le couinement de ses chaussures. C'était comme une alerte qui signifiait la fin d'un moment très agréable, il volait un dernier baiser à Stiles et sortait très vite par la fenêtre, sans oublier de lui dire « _je t'aime_ », ce qui ne manquait pas de chambouler l'adolescent à chaque fois.

Lorsque le garçon rentra dans la chambre sans prévenir, Derek sursauta et retira directement les bras qu'il avait posés autour du jeune brun. Il aurait aimé réagir, mais il était coincé entre le mur et Stiles, bien trop préoccupé par son jeu, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre.

- _Stiles… Tu pourrais arrêter ce truc deux secondes s'il te plait et regarder vers ta gauche ! _L'image du loup était en train d'en prendre un coup, le robuste et solitaire Derek Hale était bien loin de son allure habituelle.

- _Han pourquoi ? _L'adolescent ne décrocha pas les yeux de l'écran et il avait pris une voix joueuse qui n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans la situation. _Tu as encore un cadeau pour moi ?_

_- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ce genre de surprise. _Le loup qui n'en pouvait plus appuya sur le menton du plus jeune pour qu'il tourne enfin la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire devant le visage livide et les yeux ronds de son meilleur ami, il se leva du lit et commença à agiter ses mains sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de sa bouche. Juste quelques sons, qui ressemblaient plus à des petits cris plaintifs qu'autre chose.

- _Scott ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! _Le jeune brun se donna une gifle imaginaire en se disant qu'il aurait au moins dû parler de son secret à son meilleur ami. _Sauf si tu crois que moi et Derek on est ensemble, alors là, c'est bien ce que tu crois… _Vu le soufflement de l'alpha, l'hyperactif comprit directement qu'il avait dit tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Avant qu'il ne se remette à parler, l'homme qui était toujours assis dans le lit, se releva en sursaut et le coupa dans son élan.

- _Stiles, ton père est là… Je dois filer. _Il jeta d'un dernier regard vers l'homme qui occupait désormais son cœur avant de sauter par sa fenêtre.

- _Scott je t'en supplie ne dis rien, surtout pas à mon père… _Le bêta ne répondit pas, et dans le silence de la pièce, ils entendirent tous les deux le shérif gravir chaque marche de l'escalier avant d'ouvrir la porte et tomber sur les deux adolescents.

- _Oh, Scott… Tu vas bien ? _Malgré la peur que Stiles pouvait ressentir, il se demandait bien pourquoi son père était entré dans sa chambre alors qu'il ne se parlait plus vraiment.

- _Oui, très bien merci. Stiles m'avait promis de m'aider pour mon devoir de science, encore heureux qu'il est là. _Le shérif sourit et leur demanda de ne pas faire de bêtises le temps qu'il aille faire quelques courses. _Ne t'en fais pas mon pote, je ne dirai rien._

_- Merci Scott…_

Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, il aurait pu imaginer Stiles avec beaucoup de gens, même avec Danny si c'est cela qui lui plaisait, mais certainement pas avec Derek. Son meilleur ami pouvait être gay ou tout ce qu'il voulait, il serait toujours son meilleur ami, son petit frère de cœur. Mais Derek était le total opposé du jeune hyperactif et il était quasi sûr que la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus dans la même pièce, ils s'étaient encore disputés. Après réflexion, il était même content pour Stiles, il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait le rendre heureux –même si cette personne devait être Derek Hale- et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le jeune brun lui avait expliqué que leur relation devait rester secrète, surtout aux yeux du shérif qui ne supportait pas la présence de l'alpha dans sa maison. Scott pouvait le comprendre, c'était d'ailleurs un peu sa faute s'il était considéré comme un criminel dans Beacon Hills. Malgré sa promesse, il se sentait obligé de raconter cette nouvelle plus qu'incroyable à quelqu'un, une personne en qui il savait qu'il pourrait avoir confiance pour garder l'information pour elle. Lorsqu'il raconta ce qu'il avait vu à sa petite amie, elle se mit à rire en pensant que c'était encore une blague du loup. Même si Allison avait du mal à le croire, elle se disait que les opposés devaient effectivement être faits les uns pour les autres. Pour être sûre, elle demanda « _Stiles et… Derek ? Notre Stiles ? T'es sûr ?!_ » Plusieurs fois et le lendemain lorsqu'elle le croisa, elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager comme s'il avait une inscription collée sur son front qui disait '_Je sors avec Derek Hale, mais c'est un secret_'. Lydia, qui était juste à côté d'elle remarqua l'attitude étrange de sa meilleure amie, elle attendit d'être seule avec la chasseuse pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- _Moi ? Non, je ne l'ai pas regardé bizarrement… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à chaque mot, elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour mentir. Elle avait promis à son petit ami la veille qu'elle ne dirait rien, et cela, même si c'était Lydia qui lui demandait.

- _Allison, Allison, Allison… Je t'en prie, pas à moi ! Ne me prends pas pour une débutante, j'ai bien vu ton regard. _Pour seule réponse, l'intéressée lui sourit timidement ne trouvant pas de mots pour expliquer son comportement. _Dis-moi tout, allez !_

_- Non vraiment, je… C'est rien du tout. Bon je dois… _La jeune rousse la stoppa dans son mouvement de fuite et se mit devant elle.

- _Allison, tu me déçois. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de secret entre nous, et en plus tu essayes de t'enfuir alors que tu n'as même pas cours, je sais que tu as étude. _L'humaine se tortilla sur place tout en lâchant des petits sons, comme Stiles avait l'habitude de le faire, mais elle se décida quand même de parler, car elle avait confiance en Lydia.

- _Bon d'accord, mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne diras rien à personne !_

_- Promis, dis-moi !_

La chasseuse raconta tout ce que Scott lui avait dit quelques heures plutôt, le plus étonnant fut que la jeune Martin ne parut pas du tout choquée ou même étonnée de la nouvelle. Comme si elle avait directement deviné ce qui se tramait, malgré tout cela restait une grosse nouvelle pour une seule personne. Après son cours d'histoire, elle se précipita vers son petit ami pour lui raconter ce qu'elle appela '_La nouvelle de l'année_'. Il promit de ne rien dire avant d'apprendre toute l'histoire, mais après l'avoir entendue, il changea d'avis et décida de le dire au plus de personnes possible. Il ne détestait pas particulièrement Stiles, il aimait simplement le mépriser lorsque l'envie lui en prenait, par contre il n'aimait pas Derek et c'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui faire du mal.

À la fin de la journée, tout le lycée était plus ou moins au courant de l'histoire qui avait été tout de même un peu transformée au fur et à mesure du bouche-à-oreille. Certaines personnes qui croisaient le fils du shérif le regardaient et ricanaient tout en chuchotant, il ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'au moment où Jackson le bouscula et lui dit « _Félicitation Stiles ! Tu passeras mon bonjour à Derek ?_ ». Il ne répondit pas et il se mit à courir à travers les couloirs pour trouver ton meilleur ami, lorsqu'il le trouva, il lui sauta littéralement dessus.

- _Scott, Scott ! _Il fut obligé de reprendre son souffle avant de recommencer à parler, et cela, malgré la colère qui brûlait en lui. _Tu m'avais promis… À qui tu l'as dit ?_

_- Stiles, mais de quoi tu parles, je n'ai rien…_

_- Oh arrête, même Jackson est au courant, comme la majorité des gens ici d'ailleurs. Alors, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as dit à personne ! _L'hyperactif plaqua le loup avec un doigt sur sa poitrine, il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter ensuite. _Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber !_

Il partit ensuite en courant vers le parking, il démarra sa Jeep et roula plus d'une heure sans vraiment avoir de but ou de destination. Une heure où il évita les appels et les sms de Scott et Allison, mais surtout de Derek, le loup quant à lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amoureux l'évitait de cette manière, il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Le jeune brun rentra chez lui et s'enferma dans sa chambre en faisant bien attention de fermer ses fenêtres pour ne pas avoir la surprise de tomber sur Derek en se réveillant. Ce qui s'était passé n'était pas sa faute et pourtant il s'en voulait terriblement, il savait pertinemment que s'il racontait à l'alpha que la moitié des jeunes de la ville s'avaient pour eux, ils se disputeraient.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la nuit lui avait porté conseille et il avait prit la décision de faire face au problème au lieu de ne rien faire et d'attendre qu'il disparaisse de lui-même. Il avait des tonnes d'appels manqués de son meilleur ami, de l'alpha et d'autres de Lydia… elle se sentait peut-être responsable par rapport au secret qu'elle avait plus ou moins dévoilé. Il se leva de son lit et envoya un sms à Derek avant de filer sous la douche « _Il faut qu'on parle, rejoins-moi au cimetière à 10 heures. Je t'aime_ ». Il avait hésité durant de longues minutes avant d'envoyer les derniers mots, il les pensait, mais il se demandait si c'était vraiment le moment de dire une chose pareille, c'était peut-être la fin de son couple, et il en était bien conscient.  
Il arriva sur les lieux en tremblant comme une feuille, avec son cœur qui avait entamé une course folle au milieu de sa poitrine. L'alpha l'avait entendu descendre de sa voiture et ses battements ne faisaient que rajouter du stress à celui qu'il avait déjà depuis avoir reçu le message de son petit ami. Le loup-garou tenta d'embrasser le fils du shérif, mais celui-ci tourna sa tête au dernier moment, le plus vieux le prit tout de même dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il se voulait réconfortant, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il se sentait terriblement impuissant fasse au chagrin qui touchait le fils du shérif.

- _Derek… _Il souffla longuement avant de continuer sa phrase, il se demandait s'il devait vraiment faire une chose pareille, lui qui préférait garder tout pour lui. Ce qu'il allait montrer au loup-garou, c'était son jardin secret, peut-être allait-il le regretter ? Peut importe, il en avait envie… c'était même plus que ça, il en ressentait le besoin. _Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé sans réponse, ce n'était pas cool !_

_- Ce n'est pas grave Stiles, si tu as besoin d'espace ou de temps ou tout ce que tu veux, dis-le moi. Je peux comprendre, tu sais…_

_- Rho, laisse-moi parler ! Depuis quand c'est toi qui me coupes la parole et qui n'arrêtes pas de parler ? _Le loup comprit que le jeune brun devait être sur les nerfs pour lui répondre de cette manière, il préféra ne pas répondre et plongea ses prunelles émeraude dans les yeux brillants de Stiles. _Si je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je devais te dire quelque chose, mais avant il faut que je t'avoue que j'ai raconté notre secret à quelqu'un d'autre, et j'aimerais d'ailleurs te présenter cette personne._

L'hyperactif prit alors la main de son amant et ouvrit la barrière, s'engouffrant dans la petite allée où le loup prenait le temps de regarder le nom qui était inscrit sur chaque tombe, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le pro pour organiser des rendez-vous entre amoureux, mais il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui semblait pouvoir le surpasser dans le domaine des pires rendez-vous galants. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une stèle où le nom de Claudia était inscrit, c'était donc cela… mais pourquoi l'amener sur la tombe de sa défunte mère ?

- _Salut maman, tu vas bien ? _Comme à chaque fois, le vent sembla être le seul apte à répondre à ses questions, Derek se sentait très mal-alaise, la mort semblait le suivre partout où il allait et il détestait cela. _Moi ça va, un peu de bazars pour le moment, mais je m'en sors. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je te le présente officiellement, je t'en ai déjà beaucoup parlé, alors maintenant je vais te montrer le loup grincheux dont je suis tombé amoureux. _

_- Stiles, je… _Le loup se sentit interdit, comme si cette femme qu'il ne faisait qu'imaginer était réellement en train de le regarder dont ne sait où. Il se sentait vraiment petit, et ne savait pas comment réagir... devait-il parler, bouger, ne rien faire ?

- _Il est aussi mignon que ce que je t'avais dit hein ? Et bien, je peux te jurer qu'il est également très capricieux et ronchon, surtout le matin… _Il reçu une légère tape sur l'arrière de son crâne, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. _Toute sa famille est morte dans un incendie, à cause d'une folle, tu connais l'histoire ! J'espère que vous vous entendez bien là-haut en tous cas, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de rencontrer ma belle famille, mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne doivent pas être bien méchants._

- _Stiles, tu ne dois pas faire ça… ne te sens pas obligé._

- _J'espère que tu es fier de moi maman, je sais que je ne suis pas forcément le chemin que tu aurais voulu, je ne me marierai peut-être pas, je n'aurai peut-être pas d'enfant. Mais au moins, j'ai trouvé une personne qui sait me rendre heureux et surtout, c'est quelqu'un que j'aime…_

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Stiles !_

_- Derek, il faut que je t'avoue un truc, je t'ai pas fait venir ici sans raison… y'a un truc au lycée et… tout le monde sait pour nous._

##

La musique faisait quasi trembler les murs, accompagnée par les pas de tous les jeunes qui dansaient dans la salle décorée pour l'occasion. Lydia, en tant que chef de l'organisation, avait beaucoup travaillé à cette soirée, elle la voulait parfaite et on pouvait dire que c'était plutôt réussi. Tout était à la bonne place et les couleurs étaient évidemment assorties, le thème n'était pas très révolutionnaire, mais ça restait correct. Elle avait choisi 'le Noël enchanté', assez logique étant donné qu'il s'agissait du bal d'hiver, la jeune Martin justifiait son choix en disant qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, sa phrase favorite était devenue '_C'est un bal d'hiver, ce n'est pas une fête à la plage_'. Cette phrase, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs, avait très vite agacé Jackson dont l'aide était sans cesse demandée par sa petite amie.

C'était l'euphorie générale, tout le monde semblait s'amuser sous le regard du coach Finstock et d'autres parents qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour faire les chaperons. Parmi tous ces adolescents se trouvait un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette qui semblaient avoir perdu toute leur malice et brillaient désormais de tristesse. Il était assis à l'écart des autres et avait le regard vide, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait toujours là lui dont la seule envie était de rentrer et de se mettre dans son lit. Malgré, qu'il fût triste, il n'allait pas se mettre en position fœtale en pleurnichant tout en écoutant des musiques tristes qui parlent d'amour, il n'allait pas tomber si bas ! Il était également en colère, mais avec le temps il n'avait pas cessé de se retourner l'esprit et il ne savait plus s'il s'en voulait à lui-même ou bien à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le voilà le problème, il avait mis cette chemise et cette cravate –alors qu'il déteste mettre des cravates, ça serre le cou et il déteste ça- pour lui, mais_ lui_, il n'était pas là. Malgré les mots blessants qu'il avait pu lui dire, Stiles avait continué d'espérer qu'il viendrait, malheureusement, il s'était montré fidèle à lui-même et n'était pas venu. Alors il restait sur le côté attendant d'avoir le courage pour se lever, reprendre le volant et rentrer chez lui. Ses amis avaient tenté plus d'une fois de le faire bouger, eux qui n'aimaient pas le voir se morfondre et s'enfoncer dans son propre mutisme, mais à chaque fois il refusait en souriant faiblement. Il avait même refusé quand Lydia était venue le chercher et avait utilisé la même technique que lui un an plus tôt, mais ça n'avait pas plus fonctionné que lorsque Scott ou Allison avait essayé.

Stiles avait besoin de Derek, et plus il se disait que Derek n'avait pas besoin de lui, plus il souffrait. Il avait fait tout son possible pour lui faire plaisir et tout s'était retourné contre lui sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Derek avait-il besoin de Stiles autant que Stiles avait besoin de lui ? C'est ce que le loup se demanda avant de franchir la porte et d'apercevoir le jeune homme dans le fond de la salle. Oui, Derek avait besoin de Stiles.

_Deux semaines plus tôt. _

- _Derek, il faut que je t'avoue un truc, je t'ai pas fait venir ici sans raison… y'a un truc au lycée et… tout le monde sait pour nous. _Le loup ne répondit rien, simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre alors que la panique était en train de le gagner. Ce loup qui disait n'avoir peur de rien était en train de paniquer pour une histoire avec un adolescent, il avait l'impression d'avoir 17 ans à nouveau avec ces secrets. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'une bande d'adolescents soit au courant, au moins tout le monde saura que Stiles lui appartient ! Mais il savait que tout le monde allait le dire et alors la moitié de la ville serait très vite au courant, une moitié dont le shérif et son oncle feraient très certainement partie.

- _Mais ce n'est pas possible enfin Stiles ?! Je pensais avoir été clair, je sais que c'est difficile chez toi de te taire, impossible même… Mais t'étais vraiment obligé d'aller le raconter à tout le monde ?! _L'alpha avait relâché le garçon et s'était reculé de quelques pas, il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, peu importe que cela blesse le fils du shérif. _Je savais que je n'aurais pas pu te faire confiance. _Comme à chaque fois que Derek se retrouvait en situation de stress, c'était sa colère qui parlait à sa place, ses mots avaient dépassé ses pensées. Il se retrouvait désormais devant un Stiles avec des larmes au coin des yeux, et c'est en le voyant dans cet état qu'il regretta ce qu'il avait dit.

- _Très bien Derek, si c'est ce que tu penses… _Le jeune garçon tenta de passer, mais le loup se trouvait au milieu du chemin et il n'avait pas l'intention de venir le bousculer, malgré tout il voulait courir et ne pas montrer qu'il pleurait. Il se détestait comme ça, il était peut-être faible, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le montrer, surtout à Derek l'alpha aux pouvoirs surnaturels. _Pousse-toi, j'aimerais passer. _Seulement le loup fit tout le contraire et attrapa les bras de l'adolescent pour l'empêcher de s'avancer, il tenta de se débattre, mais sans succès face à la force de l'homme en face de lui.

- _Stiles, arrête ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça… _Pour le jeune brun, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase qu'il l'ait dit c'était une chose, mais prétendre que c'était sorti de sa bouche sans raison c'était totalement ridicule. Malgré tout, le fils du shérif se stoppa et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Derek, tant pis s'il voyait les larmes en train de couler sur ses joues.

- _Alors ça veut dire que ça t'est juste passé par la tête ?! Si tu l'as dit, c'est que tu le pensais, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses ! _Le loup relâcha la prise autour des bras de l'adolescent, juste assez pour que le garçon puis se libérer et partir, il se retourna au dernier moment et jeta un regard noir à l'homme au blouson de cuir. _Je savais qu'il t'arrivait de partir au quart de tour, et je t'aimais pour ça… Mais là tu ne m'as même pas écouté et tu m'as directement accusé, alors comme ça tu ne peux pas me faire confiance ? Dans ce cas, moi non plus ! Tu m'as déçu Derek… _

À ce moment, l'alpha aurait voulu faire quelque chose, mais les paroles de la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde l'avaient tétanisé. Le loup en lui semblait lui hurler de faire un pas pour empêcher le garçon de partir, mais son corps ne voulait plus bouger, il était blessé, et la douleur qu'il avait au cœur n'était pas prête de s'en aller. Derek avait besoin de Stiles, mais celui-ci n'était plus là pour lui et cela de sa faute.

_Une semaine plus tôt._

Le fils du shérif était dans une grande conversation avec son meilleur ami, il s'agitait dans tous les sens comme lui seul avait le don de le faire. Cela fit sourire Lydia et la chasseuse qui passaient près des deux garçons, lorsqu'il les vit s'approcher en souriant bêtement il ne se demanda pas pourquoi et sauta sur les jeunes filles. On ne pouvait pas changer l'hyperactif qu'il était, même pas cette mauvaise histoire avec son amoureux, il avait certes été abattu quelques jours, mais il avait vite remonté la pente. Il avait désormais une idée pour faire plaisir à Derek, il espérait vraiment que cela n'allait pas mal tourner, il expliqua son plan aux jeunes filles et également leur rôle dans celui-ci. Lydia trouva l'idée assez inventive et laissa ses doutes de côté, elle savait que le l'alpha allait peut-être mal réagir, mais elle ne voulait pas démoraliser Stiles, il fallait essayer.

Cela prit trois jours entiers pour tout préparer, trois jours pendant lesquelles il ne dormit quasi pas, la fatigue et le café qu'il avait ingurgité en grande quantité n'arrangeaient pas du tout son cas, sans parler du stress qui était à son comble parce qu'il avait peur que tout ne soit pas parfait pour Derek. Il était trop tard pour reculer de toute façon, tout était près, tout le monde était en place, il ne restait plus qu'à filmer et pour cela il avait réquisitionné l'aide du gardien, Danny étant assez douée pour ces choses-là il s'était dit que c'était probablement le meilleur choix. La vidéo enfin filmée et les images enfin montées après de longues heures de travail –et grâce à l'aide de Danny, une nouvelle fois- il ne lui restait plus qu'à la mettre sur You Tube et appeler Derek.

Lorsqu'il prit son téléphone, son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait l'impression qu'il avait fait tout de travers que rien n'allait plaire à Derek et que c'était en fait une très mauvaise idée. Alors, il reposa son téléphone et fit les cent pas dans sa chambre. Ensuite, il reprit et frotta l'arrière de son crâne avec son autre main, il allait le reposer à nouveau lorsqu'il inspira un grand bol d'air frais pour se remettre les idées en place. Il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, et du attendre quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent interminables avant t'entendre cette voix grave qu'il aimait tant.

- _Stiles ? _L'alpha n'était pas spécialement content de voir le nom de l'adolescent s'afficher sur son téléphone, il était plutôt surpris. Mais cela changea lorsqu'il entendit cette voix si douce à ses oreilles, cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué pendant ces jours sans pouvoir le voir ou lui parler. Il avait hésité plus d'une fois d'appeler le jeune brun, mais à chaque il s'était arrêter, car il ne voulait pas tomber sur son répondeur, ou encore entendre l'humain le rejeter.

- _Derek… Tu pourrais venir s'il te plait, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. _L'humain essayait de ne laisser paraitre aucune émotion, malgré tout il était quasi certain que l'alpha pouvait entendre son cœur battre même lorsqu'il n'était pas dans la même pièce. En un éclair, le lycanthrope apparut à la fenêtre de l'adolescent, qui l'avait laissée ouverte en sachant qu'il passerait forcément par là, comme à sa mauvaise habitude. _Tu as fait vite…_ _J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose que j'ai fait pour toi, comme un cadeau… non c'est plus une proposition en fait… non plus, c'est…_

_- Stiles ? Tu n'aurais pas pris un peu trop de café par hasard ? _Le loup leva les yeux au ciel, car il n'aimait voir l'adolescent aussi survolté, mais en même temps il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, car il le trouvait terriblement mignon comme ça, encore plus ce soir-là.

- _Je ne dirais pas peu, mais beaucoup trop ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, soit ne pose pas de questions et regarde ça. _Il força le plus vieux à s'assoir sur sa chaise de bureau et lança la fameuse vidéo, son cœur recommençait à battre à toute vitesse en imaginant qu'il n'allait pas l'aimer ou qu'il allait refuser son invitation. Il se mit à tourner au tour de la chaise tout en se rongeant les ongles, il tentait de sonder son petit ami –en espérant qu'il l'était toujours- mais le loup avait toujours eu beaucoup de talent pour cacher toutes ces émotions.

« _Hey tout le monde, ici… Stiles Stilinski pour vous parler de la promo ! La prooooooomo, promo… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire à propos de du bal de promo…?  
Stiles, dis-le, tout simplement ! –_Il ne se rappelait pas que la voix de Lydia était aussi forte dans la vidéo, ou même qu'il avait laissé cette partie au montage-.  
_Prom, prom, prom, prom, prom, prom… OK, concentre-toi Stiles, allé !  
Stiiiiiiles, dis-le !  
Le truc marrant avec les bals de promos, c'est qu'on est obligé de demander à quelqu'un de nous accompagné, et je suis là genre ' QUOI ? J'ai vraiment besoin de demander à quelqu'un ?!'. Vous les gars, les mecs… Vous êtes obligé de demander aux filles d'aller avec vous au bal, ce n'est pas juste. Les filles n'ont pas besoin de demander aux garçons de les accompagner, elles n'ont pas à le faire ! Punaise, ça me fait tellement chier… *gémissement plaintif non identifié*. Wow… T'as vu ce qui vient d'arriver à ma banderole ? T'as vu ça ?  
OMG, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?! –_Lydia semblait désigner un groupe d'adolescent dont Derek pouvait reconnaitre certains jeunes_-  
Ce n'est pas vrai… Elle est déchirée ! Bon… j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, mais ce n'est pas trop ça. Prends la caméra, vas-y, suis-moi.  
Ok, ok tu es prêt ? Dis-le, tout simplement, vas-y Stiles !  
T'es sûr ? _–cet à ce moment que l'on pouvait voir une énorme pancarte où il était écrit la fameuse question que Stiles n'osait pas poser, suivi d'un petit cœur-._  
Oui, fonce !_

_Derek, me ferais-tu l'honneur de venir au bal d'hiver avec moi ?_ ».

La vidéo s'acheva sur un Stiles au visage crispé avec le rire de Lydia en fond sonore, Stiles attendit alors la réaction du loup qui ne semblait pas avoir vraiment l'air de vouloir réagir. Il fallut quelques secondes qui paru des heures pour le pauvre humain avant que Derek ne réagisse, il se leva simplement de la chaise et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit à côté de Stiles. Malgré qu'il était un peu en colère, il ne voulait pas répéter l'erreur de la dernière fois alors il réfléchit le plus possible pour choisir ses mots et tant de prendre la voix la plus neutre possible.

- _Stiles, cette vidéo… tu étais obligé de la mettre sur internet, tu n'aurais pas pu simplement me l'envoyer ou juste me la montrer sans la laisser libre à tout le monde ?!_

_- Je… _L'adolescent ouvra et ferma plusieurs la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de celle-ci, parmi toutes les réactions qu'il avait pu imaginer, il n'avait pas pensé que cela allait mettre en colère le loup. _C'était une surprise et tout ce que tu me réponds c'est que j'aurais pu garder ça pour moi au lieu de le mettre là ?! Mais enfin Derek pour quoi tu es toujours autant sur la défensive ? Il n'y a même pas une petite centaine de vues, de quoi as-tu peur au juste ?_

_- Mais Stiles réfléchit un peu ! En faisant ça, tu t'imaginais quoi ? Que personne ne la regarderait, imagine que quelqu'un de mal intentionné la donne à ton père, qu'est-ce que tu lui diras, comment tu pourras lui expliquer ?! _Le loup s'était relevé et avait haussé le ton malgré lui, cela ne servait à rien de crier, mais comme d'habitude il ne savait rien faire d'autre.

- _Il suffit que je le supprime si ça te dérange tellement d'être avec moi ! Ah il est beau le loup qui n'avait peur de rien et qui était toujours fier de ses choix, maintenant t'es qu'un con qui à honte de moi…_

_- Mais enfin Stiles, ne déforme pas mes paroles, je n'ai jamais dit ça enfin ! _Il tenta de se rapprocher de l'adolescent et de poser une main sur sa joue, mais il fut rejeté avant même d'avoir pu toucher la peau du jeune brun. _Je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi, tu sais très bien que si on voulait garder ça secret c'était pour nous protéger et rien de plus… Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu imaginais en me demandant une chose pareille ?_

_- Parce que tu n'as pas honte, mais si c'est pour aller au bal alors c'est trop demandé ?!_

_- Je suis bien plus vieux que toi et en plus je suis un garçon, ça m'étonnerait que ça soit bien vu qu'on aille ensemble à une fête de lycéens ! _Dans l'absence de réponse de l'humain, il préféra s'en aller, il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre lorsqu'il se retourna et prit une voix qui se voulait plus douce. _De toute façon, tu l'as dit toi-même Stiles, pour ce genre de choses, les garçons ont besoin d'inviter une FILLE et pas autre chose. _Il s'enfuit alors par la fenêtre courant à travers les arbres de la forêt pour évacuer sa rage tandis que Stiles s'écroulait sur son lit, toute la pression qu'il avait eue sur ses épaules pour cette fameuse surprise retombait, tout comme ses espoir.

##

Assis à l'écart des autres, il repensait à cette fameuse dispute et se dit à lui-même '_Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller avec une fille, mais avec toi, idiot_'. Si seulement il avait levé les yeux pour regarder ce qu'il se passait au tour de lui, il aurait pu voir cet homme que toutes les filles étaient en train de dévisager tellement elles le trouvaient beau. Il avait troqué son blouson de cuir pour mettre un beau costume noir ainsi qu'une cravate bleu-turquoise, car c'était la couleur préférée de Stiles. Il était venu pour lui, il était habillé comme cela pour lui, il avait besoin de lui. Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui avait le regard baissé et ne faisait pas attention à la personne qui le regardait avec un sourire triste, Derek eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il se dit que si l'adolescent était dans cet état c'était entièrement sa faute. Mais il continua de se rapprocher jusqu'à être en face de l'adolescent et posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci avant de lui dire '_Cette place est-elle prise ou je peux m'asseoir à vos côtés ?_'

Stiles avait eu la chair de poule en entendant la voix de l'homme qui était en train de lui parler, la terre aurait pu s'écrouler qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué tant il était hypnotisé par ses prunelles émeraudes qui le fixaient. Il sauta littéralement de sa chaise pour atterrir dans les bras du loup et l'embrasser juste après. En fin de compte, leur couple était peut-être étrange et fragile, mais il restait beau et sincère. Tout comme Stiles restait hyperactif, mais incroyablement adorable et loyal. Tout comme Derek restait borné et très impulsif, mais aussi très protecteur.

C'était comme cela que ça devait se passer, car Stiles avait besoin de Derek autant que Derek avait besoin de Stiles.


End file.
